You Can't Have It All
by MoineauMontant
Summary: Jack Sparrow's life has become a living hell with nightmares haunting him at all hours, and when he receives news that his father is dying, he grudgingly returns home to forgotten family, friends and an old childhood love... So begins the headache.
1. Prologue

_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up, and barely conscious you'll say to no one…_

"_Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know- you forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant…? Am I so insignificant…?_

"_Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?"_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now.**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself, I breathe deep and cry out._

"_Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?"_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now.**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_And if I bleed I'll bleed, knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you, I'll wake without you there._

_Isn't something missing? Isn't someone…_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now.**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**-Missing, by Evanescence **_


	2. Curiosity

**Disclaimer-**_ I own none of the original POTC characters. They rightfully belong to disney. _

_____Summary-__ Just when Jack's life is getting very complicated and seems ready to fall apart at the seams, an old family member comes hunting him down to give him a bit of news... his father is dying. Jack, never having been in good graces with his family, or father in particular, battles with himself on wether or not to go home and see him. Eventually he decides that even though he dreads it, he should head home to say his goodbyes, so setting out with his crew, Jack heads home. When he gets there however, he meets his old friend and his childhood love... the only problem? A new family has moved into town and unfortunately are too much like the Sparrows. And when the townspeople don't like it, life can become all the more complicated._

Jack Sparrow stood up, beads clinking and black dreadlocks swinging wildly. He yawned and raised his arms above his head, stretching. The whole day had gone by in a sluggish haze and it had Jack fairly tired. Not to mention, it had been cloudy all day as if the Black Pearl was under the constant threat of rain. That of course didn't help Jack's drowsiness a bit.

Jack rubbed his face trying to wake himself up a bit while a stack of papers fell off of the edge of his mahogany desk. He scowled and bent to pick them up and while he was gathering the faded documents he noticed a solitary floorboard underneath the desk that was slightly ajar. Frowning he placed the papers on his desk, got on his knees and reached for the wooden board. He ground his teeth together when the tip of his fingers brushed the edge of it.

Straightening back up, Jack closed his eyes and sighed. Not only did he have no idea why the board was loose or what was possibly under it, but now he had to move his desk just to find out. Jack shook his head and mumbled something about his arm not being "bloody long enough". Jack stood and took off his faded blue coat and slung it back toward the rickety chair. Turning back to the desk he inhaled and took in all the clutter littering the top of his desk. He shook his head and made a mental note to find the time to get some of the mess cleaned up.

Pushing against the heavy wooden desk Jack was surprised at how easily it moved. Standing back he looked at the desk with confusion. Shaking his head he looked down and noticed that the board was now beside his foot. He stepped back, got on his knees and pried the board up with his hand, when Gibbs rushed in red-faced and breathless.

"Captain, we're under attack!"

Jack jerked his head up dark eyes narrow.

"Wot in tha bloody 'ell are ya talkin 'bout? There's no one 'round ta be attackin us! Else Michaels woulda-"

Jack stopped mid-sentence when a loud crash was heard outside of his cabin. Suddenly Jack was aware of the constant clang of steel on steel and the occasional gunfire. The color drained from his face as Jack recognized the sound of battle.

"Bloody-"

He jumped up the board forgotten, grabbed his sword and donned his coat. Practically running for the door, Jack yelled at Gibbs to get to the helm and find out where Lizzie and Liam were. When Jack reached the door and threw it open he felt the breath knocked from him. Looking out across the deck of his beloved Pearl, all he saw was the rivers of scarlet blood and mounds of bodies that were his crew.

The rival crew heavily outnumbered what was left of the crew of the Black Pearl and Jack felt sick at knowing they had no chance. He was responsible for the men now lying on the deck and he felt an anger like he'd never experienced. He tried to choke back the black fury he felt rapidly rising inside him but he couldn't. Drawing his sword he quickly sought out whoever was in command of the other crew. It didn't take him long to locate the man who was pulling a bloodstained sword out of one of Jack's younger crewmen.

Jack felt his breath catch in his throat as the blood roared in his ears. He took one step forward and he froze. The man turned to face Jack and stared right into his dark eyes, smiling a cold lifeless smile. The man was dressed in a long midnight black cloak with identically colored boots, and though the hood of the cloak covered most of the man's head Jack could make out tiny wisps of blonde colored hair.

Trying to breathe, all Jack could see was red and all he could think about was revenge. Clenching his sword until his knuckles were ghostly white, he rushed forward. However, as soon as he met the man's blade with his own, Jack felt as though his limbs were weighed down and he was more sluggish than ever. It was as if he was drowning in water and couldn't swim. And though Jack was an expert swordsman, he felt as though the man's blows were steadily getting to fast for him.

Within a few moments of fighting Jack could hardly stand, though he hadn't taken a single blow, and the man was only getting faster. Before Jack knew it his sword was knocked out of his hand and clattering across the deck. The man however, threw his fist out and hit Jack square in the jaw, then caught the stunned pirate and threw him to the ground on his knees. With a sword at his throat and a knee in his back, Jack knelt there on the deck of the Pearl and watched as the enemy crew rounded up what was left of his crew, grouping them into a ragged circle in front of him.

Jack felt the man's surprisingly frosty breath on his neck, as he murmured in his ear.

"Well, well. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow brought to his knees. Pitiful."

Jack scowled as the man laughed a dry wispy laugh.

"Ye think ye can hurt me by insultin' me like tha' mate?"

The man laughed again, Jack narrowing his eyes at the malicious sound.

"Jack, Jack, Jack. You've quite the mouth on you, but then that's how you cope with it all now isn't it? But no worries, I know your true weaknesses."

Though Jack couldn't see behind him he knew the man must have motioned to one of the crewmembers because two of the rival crewmen pushed Elizabeth, William and their young son Liam forward. Jack's breath hitched in his throat as he felt a cold fear wash over him. As if reading Jack's reaction the man spoke.

"No worries,_ Captain_ Sparrow."

The man chuckled then leaned so close to Jack's ear that his breath teased Jack's neck.

"If ye even dare ta hurt them I'll…"

The man removed the sword from Jack's throat and walked in front of him with measured steps. He gestured to Elizabeth holding Liam with William standing behind them, his arms wrapped protectively around his wife. The man pointed to William and spoke loudly and clearly.

"Tell me William Turner,"

The man smiled evilly at Jack and immediately lowered his voice to a soothing lull meant only for Jack and William to hear.

"If you could choose the life of this man or your own, which would it be?"

Jack's eyes widened as he realized the ultimatum that the man had just laid down for him. Jack opened his mouth to speak then shut it. He looked to the William pleading with his eyes not to let the man kill him. Some small part of Jack realized that he was acting out of pure fear, something he'd only done twice before, and he couldn't stop.

William looked Jack in the eyes and silently pled to him to forgive his answer. Jack felt the wave of terror and blind panic overwhelm him as he whispered a hoarse "No…" William looked to the man and shakily met his gaze.

"Mine."

Jack felt the breath knocked from him as he continued to gaze at the young pirate with pure unmasked horror. Jack heard someone pleading in a broken voice and he didn't realize at first that the voice was his own.

"William please, lad ye- I can get us outta this! I always do don' I? Jus' tell him different…"

William closed his eyes, guilt written all over his face. The man looked from William to Jack and back to William. He spoke softly but loud enough for what was left of the Black Pearl's crew to hear.

"Since you have chosen your life over his, I could expect you to deny ever knowing him. I could expect you would deny that Jack Sparrow ever existed… am I right?"

"I'm so sorry Jack…"

Jack let the numbing anger take control of him, as he glared at the younger pirate, and before he knew it he was screaming at William.

"Ye coward! Ye traitorous bastard!"

Jack didn't know how or when he'd gotten to his feet but he did remember the man stepping forward and driving the sword straight through his stomach. He'd never felt the kind of pain he was experiencing now, the flames of fire engulfing his abdomen. He suddenly was aware of the man now leaning him on his shoulder and speaking softly in his ear once more.

"Your fatal flaw, Jack Sparrow, will write your final stand. And your curiosity, well… might I simply state…Pandora's Box…"

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on keeping conscious.

"You bloody-"

However Jack was cut off as the man violently twisted the sword and wrenched it from Jack, bloodstained. The last thing Jack heard was his own raspy scream of agony as the pain overwhelmed him…

_Please, please, please review!_


	3. Broken Facades

The last thing Jack heard was his own raspy scream of agony as the pain overwhelmed him… and he shot straight up in bed, gripping his stomach.

Gasping for breath Jack lifted his hand to his face and saw how badly it was trembling. Squeezing his eyes shut Jack rubbed his face to wake up. He noticed the sunlight streaming through the cabin window and deeply inhaled. _It's jus' a dream,_ Jack told himself. _Shake it off Jackie. Jus shake it off. _

Jack yawned, got up from the bed and put on his shirt, coat and hat. He decided he'd leave his sword and gun in his cabin for the time being. Making his way out of his cabin, Jack heard a commotion out on deck and went over to check it out. He saw the crowd before he saw Liam, the Turners' son, standing on a barrel and acting wildly.

Jack wouldn't have thought to look twice if he hadn't noticed that the barrel was dangerously close to the railing, and with the way the boy was acting Jack was afraid that he'd fall over. Shaking his head, Jack walked over and crossed his arms. A few of the men saw him coming over arms crossed and scurried away causing the rest of the men to disperse. Liam however had his back turned to Jack, and as the last man ran off Jack caught the Turner boy talking.

"… and this is Captain Jack when-"

Jack cleared his throat and watched Liam whirl around, a bit wobbly on the barrel. Jack bit back the smirk threatening to creep across his face, as he saw the boy's face slowly turning deeper shades of red. Smiling sheepishly, Liam questioned Jack.

"H-how long ya been standin there Uncle Jack?"

Jack let the smile loose.

"Long enough lad, long enough."

"So uh…"

Jack shook his head and turned to look out at the crystal blue water of the Caribbean Sea.

"I'll tell ya wot lad, get down off tha' barrel an' come with me. I wanna see how much ya know 'bout tha Pearl."

Liam's face broke out into a huge grin as he jumped down of the barrel, and stumbled. Jack reached out and steadied him.

"Easy does it lad."

Liam let Jack help him gain his balance then jumped in front of him. Giving Jack his most impish smirk, he asked him,

"So what we gonna do today, Uncle Jack?"

Jack returned Liam's impish smirk and leaned down to Liam's face.

"Well it depends, lad."

"On what?"

"On wot in the tha devil ye were doin up on that barrel."

Jack winked at the young Turner and ruffled his sandy brown hair. Liam giggled and answered.

"Well Uncle Jack, if you must know…"

Jack leaned his chair a little further back, while taking another swig of rum from his third bottle. He was quietly listening to Gibbs and Will go at each other while he was aware of Elizabeth staring at him from across the cabin. Jack sighed and turned to look out of his cabin window. It was nighttime now and though the room was lit with plenty of candlelight, he could still clearly see the bright sparkle of the stars reflecting off of the inky waves.

Taking another drink Jack frowned and turned his attention back to the conversation before him. Not caring to get involved Jack started tapping his fingers on the glass bottle in his hand, and looking around the room. The two men took no notice but Elizabeth did. Jack took another longer mouthful of his rum and nearly emptied the bottle before he took notice of Elizabeth still eyeing him. Scowling he stood up, and Will and Gibb's conversation abruptly halted.

Jack gave them a mock bow and said,

"By all means, do carry on. Don't let me be interruptin'."

Neither of the two men caught the agitation in their captain's voice, and continued on. Jack however walked over to Elizabeth and spoke softly to her so neither of the other two heard them.

"Lizzie dear, would ya please stop stain at me like tha'. It's getting unnervin'."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, worry evident in her eyes.

"Jack, something is wrong."

Jack groaned and turned his head and Elizabeth quickly continued.

"No Jack, it's just… well something is bothering you and I can tell it. You haven't been yourself lately. I'm just worried is all."

Jack shut his eyes and leaned his head back. He wasn't about to tell her about the nightmare he'd had the last night… or anything else for that matter.

"Jack please. Just tell me what's wrong."

Jack looked at Elizabeth then quickly glanced away. He looked over his shoulder to his other two close friends, and tilted his head toward the door. Elizabeth nodded, looked to her husband then crept toward the door with Jack right behind her. She opened the door and walked out, while Jack once again looked over his shoulder before stepping out into the night air. Quietly closing, the door behind him he followed Elizabeth to the railing.

Elizabeth leaned down onto the railing and looked back to Jack expectantly. Jack chuckled and reached up to nervously twist one of the many braids in his hair. He smiled and the moonlight caught one of his silver teeth as he began to talk.

"Lizzie luv, I honestly don't know wot this is 'bout but there's nuthin' wrong with me."

"Jack you can't honestly expect me to believe that-"

"Well yes Elizabeth, I can!"

Elizabeth redirected her gaze out to the endless expanse of glittering ocean as Jack bit his lip and looked in the other direction. After a few moments he sharply exhaled and walked up beside Elizabeth, leaning on the railing like she was. Hanging his head he quietly spoke.

"I'm sorry luv, I jus'… "

Elizabeth turned to him and spoke, worry drawing her face down.

"Jack, I'm not stupid. I can tell there's something off here. Talk to me. Maybe I can help."

Jack laughed a dry laugh and tilted his head back, letting the cold moonlight wash over his face.

"Luv, yer a very smart lass but somethins' jus aren't worth pursuin'. I… I'm a wreck luv. You can't fix me. It's already been tried…"

Jack smiled a bitter smile and looked into Elizabeth's eyes, letting his guard down so she could see inside of him.

"You think sumthin's wrong luv…well there is."

Jack smirked and leaned in close to Elizabeth's face.

"My façade's not workin right Lizzie dear."

He stood straight and took a step back, looking into the velvet night sky. Smiling, he shrugged and spoke once more.

"Don't worry luv. I get like this every once ina while. Old memories an' fears get tha bes of ya fer a while. Las' time wuz 'fore I met you an' tha whelp, after tha mutiny."

Jack rolled his head to meet Elizabeth's gaze, and winked.

"It'll pass."

"Jack I, just… Well you're kind of in a… All right so you do seem like a wreck and I want you to know that I can help. If you'd just talk to me- Jack?"

Elizabeth stopped when she noticed Jack staring out across the water. She frowned and followed Jack's gaze all the way to a ship. It was a bit more than a speck in the distance but not close enough to tell whether it was a threat or not. Curious and a bit wary she spoke.

"Jack… is that a friendly ship or…"

"I don't know luv. Only one way ta fin' out."


	4. Aunt Danielle

"Are you telling me not to fire on that ship? We can take them!"

Jack smiled a bitter half scowl.

"Aye, Lizzie. That'd be wot I'm sayin."

Elizabeth stared at him open-mouthed before whirling around and stalking off. Jack exchanged a look with Gibbs who was standing off a little ways down the deck of the Pearl. Gibbs bobbed his head toward the quickly approaching ship then looked back to Jack with a questioning look in his eyes. Jack turned to look out to the ship and barely nodded. Tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword, Gibbs walked off dodging the men running about on deck. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head, muttering to himself.

"I would like to speak with your captain!"

Elizabeth inhaled and cast a quick glance out of the corner of her eye in Jack's direction. She'd been talking with the captain of the other ship, a woman looking to be older in age with black hair sporting strands of silver and dark eyes a little milky. Elizabeth still had no doubt that the opposing captain was not to be underestimated. She did, however, wonder why Jack had sent her to do the talking and not done it himself like he usually would have.

Elizabeth caught him shaking his head while hiding in the shadows beside Gibbs. Biting her lip she refocused her attention on the other captain. Clearing her throat, Elizabeth spoke.

"Well I'm sorry but he won't be bothered by petty requests. Now won't you please be going on your way? We are more than capable of-"

The captain smiled, sauntered to the railing of her ship and spoke, interrupting Elizabeth with a smug attitude that seemed so familar.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not leaving until I speak with your captain, lass. I'm more than capable of finding a way to and I know that he's hiding somewhere onboard so tell him that I declare parley."

It was Elizabeth's turn to smirk.

"There's no fight nor sworn rivalry between our ships Captain! Therefore you have no right to parley!"

The woman on the other ship gave a feral grin before retorting,

"Ah but if you knew the code half as good as any pirate you would know that in the case of a scenario in which an unfamiliar pirate captain encounters another they have the right to parley if they feel the need. However don't worry dear. Though it's quite clear that you use your pretty little face more often than that little brain of yours, I won't hold it against you."

Elizabeth stood open mouthed with indignation while Jack turned to face Gibbs, his mouth hanging open. Gibbs looked back at him slightly amused.

"Why'd it 'ave ta be tha bloody Keeper of tha Code's family? Why couldn't I 'ave been born inta a nice merchant's family?"

Gibbs looked back at Jack and with sympathy in his eyes shrugged. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jack tilted his head back. With a deep sigh, he strolled out onto the deck, Elizabeth staring at him with anger evident in her eyes and the woman staring at him with a mixture of shock and remorse. Jack focused on walking straight without stumbling, while Elizabeth crossed her arms. As soon as Jack reached her she hissed at him,

"Why can't we just blow them up? Did you she the way she talked to me? Let me get my hands on her!"

Jack turned so that his back was partially to the other ship. Scowling he snapped,

"Righ' now tha's not gonna work luv, so stan' down."

Elizabeth stood rigid, defiantly staring Jack down, her jaw set. Jack stood doing the same, until finally Elizabeth whirled around and stalked off into the crowd on the deck of the Pearl. Jack caught sight of her lividly taking her place at William's side. Slowly he turned around to face the rival captain, head held high. Looking her in the eye he assessed the level of shock she was attempting to hide. Placing his right hand on the hilt of his sword Jack spoke loudly and clearly, his voice ringing over the water.

"Ye called parley?"

The woman raised her head and fixed him with a steely glare.

"Aye!"

Jack sighed.

"Well?"

The woman narrowed her eyes.

"I prefer to speak to you and you alone, Jack!"

Jack grit his teeth as he twisted around to focus his gaze on Gibbs. Gibbs came forth from the shadows a bit and waited. Casting once last glance at him Jack nodded before he looked at the woman and spoke again.

"I'm comin' on board!"

The woman nodded as Jack shook his head wondering what he'd just agreed to.

"Ya know, I'm wonderin'…why are ya wantin' ta talk ta me? Specially since ye can prolly figure I don' wanna talk."

The woman was sitting behind her desk with her hands clasped. She sighed when Jack spoke, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Letting her voice drop to a low hum she spoke.

"Jack, you know we're sorry-"

Jack looked to her eyes, fire making his voice rough and loud.

"That's bloody shit an' ye know it! Tha las' people in this worl' ta care wether I'd been dead or not would be you an' tha family! Don' deny it, 'cause ye know I'm right! Not even Da' woul' care!"

Jack turned around and started poking around, absently studying the various trinkets around the room. The woman looked at Jack, eyebrows drawn down in concern as she spoke to his back.

"Tha's not true Jackie. We did care. We do care-"

Jack interrupted her, yelling once more.

"Then why in tha' hell did ye never come for me?"

Then quietly, as if it were an afterthought, Jack added,

"Why did Da never come fer me?"

The woman sighed before she speaking once more.

"We did come for you but… we couldn't find you. We looked and looked but Jack… you have an interesting and unique talent."

Jack turned to face her, not bothering to hide his confusion. She continued.

"If you don't want to be found, you can't be found. We honestly did look for you but we never located you."

Jack bit his lip and turned back to the nearest trinket. He'd never thought of it that way before. Almost too quietly to hear, he spoke.

"So, Aunt Danielle, that why ya brought me 'ere? To tell me 'ow tha family looked fer me but couldn't fin' me? Not very interestin' since it's been wot,"

Jack looked up to her and gave a bitter smile.

"Twenty-four years?"

Danielle sighed and slowly rose from her seat. Walking around her desk she stood in front of it leaning back arms crossed. Jack took a step forward as she started to speak.

"No, Jack. I had come to hunt down the Caribbean Pirate Lord to give him a piece of news. You can imagine my shock when I saw who it was."

Jack tilted his head.

"Whoa wait, ye said tha' I couldn't be found if I didn't wan' ta be, so 'ow'd ye fin' me?"

His aunt smiled and said,

"My bes' guess would be that since it's been, as you stated, twenty-four years ye didn't think we'd still be lookin for ya. Ye'd put tha family behind ya, and as I said, I was really looking for the Caribbean Pirate Lord. I had no idea that it was you."

Jack nodded wordlessly and looked around him. Trying to appear nonchalant he asked,

"So tha news?"

Danielle bit her lip and bowed her head. In almost a whisper she answered.

"Yer father's dyin' Jack."

Jack froze, unable to breathe. He'd never been close with his father but he'd always wanted to be. He couldn't feel anything but the cold. He was numb and when his aunt began to speak once more he barely heard her, she sounded so distant.

"We, tha family, had hoped that ye'd come an' pay your respects to the Keeper of the Code as an acting Pirate Lord, an' I'd like to ask you to come home, jus for a while, to say your goodbyes to your father as his son."

Letting his gaze drop to his boots, Jack wrapped an arm around his middle feeling sick. Holding his stomach he tightly shut his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. Carefully Danielle walked over to him and reached out to touch him. Furiously Jack jerked his shoulder from beneath her hand. Walking quickly to the door Jack said,

"Don' 'spect me ta come home ta pay respects ta a man wot don' care if im alive or dead."

Hand on the door Jack paused as Danielle softly began to mumur,

"He cares more than you know Jack. When you disappeared it tore him up. He never forgave himself for your death-"

Jack jerked his head back whirling around to face her. Now Jack's turn to be shocked, he stood mouth gaping.

"My death? Tha family thin's I'm dead?"

Danielle looked down to the floor.

"No Jackie… The whole town thought you were dead."

Rubbing his face Jack moaned.

"Why do they think im dead? I ran away. There's a big difference."

"Jack you were fourteen, and not to mention ye couldn't fight, ye couldn't stay outta trouble, ye had a way of making people hate ye, yer father always 'ad to save yer arse-"

Exasperated Jacked growled and yanked the door open walking into the sunlight that draped over the deck. Danielle hurried to catch up to him as she saw his father coming out in Jack's temper. Pleading with him to stop and talk with her she ignored her crew staring at them until Jack flew around and stood nose to nose with her. She hadn't realized how tall Jack had become or how much he looked just like his father, until that moment. Her crew quickly drew their weapons and pointed them at Jack. Casting a quick glance around him Jack faced his aunt once more and looked her in the eye.

"One week. Thas as long as I'll stay. No longer. Now kindly tell yer crew ta let me back onboard me own ship. The Pearl will follow ye."

Danielle stared back at Jack meeting his dark gaze. She could remember a time when he would have looked away immediately, however now he held his ground, silently daring her to challenge him, as he stood there; a perfect mirror image of his father.

Nodding Danielle looked to one of her crewmen. Somehow she knew that this time Jack was serious. He wouldn't be pushed around nor persuaded any longer. She silently pondered how Jack could have changed so much, from the little boy she could easily read to the man she now had no idea how to predict.


	5. Instinct Is A Pirate's Best Tool

The silence was stuffy and hot, bordering on unbearable in Danielle's cabin. After a long heated discussion, or really more of a yelling match, between Jack and Danielle about which ship Jack would sail in on, the atmosphere had been incredibly tense. Eventually Jack had stormed off and ended up back on the Pearl. He had told his aunt that there was no way in bloody hell that he would sail in with her and that she was damn lucky that he was even coming along in the first place while she just stood there stunned at Jack's outburst. Later she had sent a message over to the Pearl via one of her crewmen that she was sorry for the entire exchange earlier and she wished to talk with him once more in her cabin over dinner. Jack had grudgingly agreed and now here he was in her cabin with his aunt and her first mate, all of them silent and awkward. Daring to break the silence, Jack tersely spoke.

"Thought ye 'ad me come over cuz ye wanted ta talk?"

Danielle bit her tongue and raised the bottle she was holding to her mouth, while casting a meaningful glance at her first mate. Catching the look the man barely nodded and turned to look at Jack.

"I 'aven't seen ya since ye were fourteen Jackie. Ye've certainly changed. Ya know I-"

Jack slammed his cup into the table with such force both Danielle and her fist mate jumped. Standing abruptly, Jack lifted his faded coat from the back of his chair, ignoring the gazes fixed on him. Jack focused his attention on putting on his coat as he snapped,

"I 'ave important thin's ta attend to back on tha Pearl. Give my complimen's to yer cook."

Danielle stood and watched Jack's back as he proceeded walked out of her cabin, his footsteps echoing the anger and bitterness he kept tightly held in.

Jack lowered his spyglass. The Navy ship trailing them wasn't a threat since the Black Pearl along with his aunt's ship could take them, but it certainly worried Jack. Gritting his teeth, Jack couldn't escape the urge to hit something he was so frustrated. His crew had been careful not even to step a wrong way around him lately and their uncertain fear had shown in their behavior. None of them had ever witnessed Jack act the way he was now except for Gibbs, and quite frankly it frightened them.

"Cap'n?"

Turning to face the voice that had addressed him Jack eyed the thin figure of one of his young crewmen.

"We're bout to make port sir. She's comin' up fast and Captain Danielle wants ta make port tonight. She sent one of 'er crewmen over ta fin' out if ye wanted ta make port tonight too."

Jack wrinkled his nose and took another look out at the speck of the Royal Navy ship following them. He had a strange feeling about it and his gut told him it'd be safer not to make port tonight. Shoving the spyglass into the young man's arms he kept his gaze glued to the dotted horizon while he answered.

"Tell 'er it'd be better not ta make port tonight. Somethin tells me we should wait."

The man nodded and scurried off as Jack turned around and spotted Liam sitting on the water barrel watching the crew work. Jack was making his way to Liam when he noticed his aunt's ship pulling away from the Pearl. He stopped to frown and ponder what was going on while the thin young man intercepted him once more.

"Cap'n, she says she' not gonna wait. She says that tha sooner she's there tha better cuz times runnin out an' tha' ye'd know wat she meant."

Jack scowled and stubbornly stared at her ship slowly making it's way closer to land.

"Fine. She can do wot she likes. We 'owever are waitin til at least nightfall if not later."

The man nodded and scurried off, and Jack turned back to Liam and drew in a deep breath. Forcing a smile he approached the boy.

"So 'ow's me favorite nephew doin'?"

Liam looked up and gave a big grin. He immediately perked up when Jack smiled back.

"C'mon Uncle Jack! I'm your only nephew!"

Both of them laughed at Liam's comment as Liam spoke once more.

"So are you gonna tell me a story tonight? You haven't spoken to me in a while because you've been so busy."

Liam's face fell as he looked down to his feet.

"Of course, it's ok if your still busy."

Jack felt his heart break at the tone in Liam's voice and he wondered how the boy had gotten such a hold on his heart. Reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair Jack said,

"Course I'm not too busy. Wot story did ya wanna 'ear lad?"

Liam grinned and looked up to Jack, excitement shining in his eyes.

"What about the one where you were in London and you were chased into the port? You were cornered and pushed onto land where the Navy was waiting for you but you still managed to make it out!"

Jacked smiled and opened his mouth when he froze. Suddenly everything began falling into place. The lone Navy ship, and the odd wary feeling in his gut. He looked down to the boy and held his finger up in a wait a moment gesture. Hurrying off to the railing Jack looked to check his aunt's progress and felt sick when he saw that she was nearly at the port. Backing up he turned and ran to the helm shouting orders to get the ship moving. He knew exactly what was going on now and he had to get to his aunt before they reached land.

"Cap'n! What's goin on? Why are we leavin?"

Gibbs had finally reached Jack and was thoroughly confused about the abrupt change in plans. Jack not bothering to look up quietly answered.

"Do ye remember tha London incindent?"

"Aye, but was that got ta do with makin port?"

Jack turned to stare intently at Gibbs.

"Have ye noticed tha Navy ship followin' us?"

"Aye but-"

Gibbs stopped mid-sentence, as his eyes grew wide. Jack turned back to focus on the task at hand while Gibbs stood slack-jawed.

"Mother's love Jack wat do we do?"

Jack gave a grim smile.

"Well from tha looks of it, whoever set this up was mos' likely expectin jus' one ship, my aunt's ship. So tha means we'll prolly be able to outnumber them if push come's ta shove. 'opefully it won't get ta that. 'course that also depends on wether we can get to 'er ship in time."

Gibbs gave a tiny nod and rushed away intent on coaxing every bit of speed they could out of the Pearl's sails. Jack however noticed that, although he was nearly to land thanks to the Black Pearl being the fastest ship on the Spanish Main, his aunt was already preparing to weigh anchor.

Danielle may have been old but she certainly hadn't forgotten how to fight. The ambush had been completely unexpected but her men still reacted quite quickly despite most of them being older in age. They had only been fighting for a moment and now they were already outnumbered. She didn't want to admit it but she knew she should have listened to Jack and waited on making port. A pirate's instinct was always his most trusted tool and Jack had listened to his. She bit her lip as she parried a blow praying that Jack would stay out of this mess. Of course she highly doubted that he would come to help her anyway. Missing a blow to her torso Danielle twisted around and caught another blow to her head from the hilt of her opponent's sword. Having fallen she managed to open her eyes in time to see the man level his gun with her head. Closing her eyes again she heard a gunshot and opened her eyes in time to see her nephew tackling the man. Struggling to stand, she watched as they fell to the ground, rolled to where the man was on top of Jack, and Jack's sword appeared sliding through the man's back blood-stained. She approached Jack as he pushed the man off of him and rolled over. Pushing himself off the ground, he let Danielle grab his arm to help pull him up. Danielle noticed his bloody shirt but passed it off as excess blood from the other man. Letting go of his arm she watched him take a few steps, drop his sword and collapse to the ground, still and unmoving.


	6. What Have I gotten Into?

Jack opened his eyes to see that he was lying in a warmly decorated room underneath a thin white sheet. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked around the room. Sighing he dropped his head back down heavily onto the pillow. He grumbled something about unfamiliar settings before sitting upright. He hissed as his shoulder unexpectedly burned. Upon inspecting it he found it had been wrapped in bandages. Trying to roll his shoulder he jumped at the sudden strike of hot pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You managed to dislocate it and get it grazed by a bullet."

Jack's head jerked up at the sound of a young girl's voice and saw a young woman of about nineteen with shy hazel eyes and light brown hair. She smiled sheepishly and looked away with a blush on her face at the sight of Jack's shirtless body. Jack frowned at her appearance and moodily spoke.

"Who tha hell are you?"

"I-I'm Catherine Rathburn. Y-your friend Danielle brought you here and asked me to help you. She told me what happened. You were unconscious when she brought you here though."

She nervously pushed her hair back behind her ear as she tried not to stare at Jack's muscular, tan chest. Jack snorted before shaking his head.

"Friend my arse. She's no friend of mine and I'll not claim 'er."

Jack heard the girl giggle and watched her walk over to the stand beside his bed. She dipped a cloth into the cool water and handed it to him.

"Hold it to your shoulder. The coolness might help soothe it."

He thanked her and pressed the cloth to his shoulder before listening to her speak again as she hurried about the room seeing to various tasks.

"So what's your name? If you don't mind my asking sir."

Jack hesitated before answering. Normally he would have instantly spit out 'Captain Jack Sparrow' but he knew he had to be more careful about saying his name now that he was home. He'd had enough of them all twenty-four years ago, if he'd wanted them to know he was alive and well then he would have already come back.

"Captain… Sparrow."

The girl turned back to him wide eyed.

"So you're a Sparrow! Which one?"

Jack grit his teeth and silently cursed himself for even mentioning his name. He should have just left it be. He sighed.

"Le's jus say one o' tha lesser known ones."

"Oh, ok? What's your first name?"

Jack frowned and took the cloth from his shoulder before dropping it into the basin again.

"Not sure if tha's sumthin ye absolutely 'ave ta know luv."

"Oh, o-of course. Um, well I have to be going now. My uncle will be wondering where I am. He still doesn't trust me to know my own way around the town yet just because I arrived a little over a month ago."

Jack snapped his attention back to her gathering her things. He had withheld his name simply because he didn't feel like hearing her go crazy over him 'coming back from the dead' so to speak. But since she had only been here a month… She wouldn't have heard of him from any one on the island.

"I must be on my way now but I'll be back soon to check on you once more. I'm afraid you're going to have to be here for at least two weeks. Goodbye Captain Sparrow."

Jack watched her make her way to the door. Just as she put her hand on the doorknob he spoke up.

"Luv!"

She turned to face him.

"It's Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow."

She smiled broadly.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Captain Jack Sparrow."

He returned the smile and watched her back as she retreated out of the room. He listened to her footsteps grow quieter before he heard a door open and slam shut. He waited a few more moments before throwing the covers away and standing. Fetching his clothes he proceeded to put them on, making sure to exercise caution with his shirt. The girl seemed fairly nice. Pretty enough. He sighed as he thought of where he wanted to visit in the town.

The air was a bit colder than he was used to and the sky was gray with rain clouds though not a drop had fallen yet. He was walking through the streets and weaving through the crowd while he scanned over the various shops and booths selling trinkets and other things. He kept his head down and his hat pulled low. He knew he was a sketchy sight with his hands in his pockets and head down low, wrapped up in a solemn air of solitude.

Catching sight of a tavern Jack headed in the same direction. Stepping up onto the wooden deck of the outside of the tavern, Jack noticed a familiar face sitting at a table outside of the building. He shook his head before it clicked that he was looking at his aunt talking with an unfamiliar man. The man's movements indicated that he was agitated and frustrated and his aunt looked a little nervous. Jack cast a quick glance behind him before locking his gaze back on his aunt and the increasingly irritated man. He sighed. He didn't really want to get involved but he owed his aunt for getting him to Catherine for help. According to Catherine he was supposed to stay for two weeks so most likely his aunt wouldn't be expecting him.

He was about half way there when the man abruptly stood and threw the table over. He grabbed Jack's aunt and threw her against the wall pinning her there. Jack felt fury flaring up inside of him. He knew as long as he didn't use his left arm he would be okay, so with that in mind he rushed forward through the crowd that had gathered. He didn't notice the other man running towards them either, slowing as he saw Jack breaking through the crowd.

Jack grabbed his gun from the sash wrapped tightly around his waist and pointed it towards the man. The man froze as he heard the clicking sound behind him. He turned his head slightly from Jack's aunt so that he could see Jack.

"Let'er go mate."

Jack's voice came out as a low growl, threatening and deadly. The man smiled evilly at Danielle as he took a step backwards letting her go. He carefully turned around. Jack noticed the white scar running from the corner of his mouth to his eyebrow and how his gray eyes sparked with surprise at Jack's appearance. Jack bared his teeth at the man before stepping closer to his shaken up aunt. He kept the gun pointed at the man as his aunt clung to him. He wrapped his arm around her and warned the man,

"If ye don' get outta 'ere now yer gonna lose yer mangy, worthless life ye bloody piece o' shit. Yer choice. Little extra blood on me 'ands ain't gonna bother me none."

He growled and looked around before nodding to Jack and stepping back.

"Yer jus' like yer father boy. Took ya long enough."

Jack grit his teeth and willed himself not to pull the trigger. The man laughed and stalked off.

"What in tha hell Jackie!" Danielle hissed.

Jack barely heard her. He was watching the man head down the street disappearing into the crowds. Still focused on where the man had faded out of sight, he guided Danielle to another table and sat her down before pulling out his own chair. The cluster of curious onlookers that had gathered to watch the action had by now dispersed, bored with the sudden diffusion of the situation. Jack pulled his chair closer to the table casting a wary glance around him while tuning into his aunts tirade.

"Jackson Anthony Sparrow! What in tha hell are you doing here! You're supposed to be at Catherine's resting! You're going to hurt yourself you stubborn arse mule!"

Despite Jack's exhaustion from the incident and his wariness of the man coming back, he laughed at her furious hissing. Danielle just looked at him becoming more and more agitated.

"What in the bloody hell is the matter with you! You could've been killed!"

Jack cast a nervous glance around him hoping no one had bothered to pay much attention to her sudden outburst, and noticed that they hadn't. He silently noted that though this crowd could be a bit rowdy they weren't nearly as bad as Tortuga. He was about to answer when a bar wench popped up beside him. She smiled and asked what he would like. Also smiling he ordered rum for both him and his aunt, silently thankful that she had stayed quiet while he ordered. As soon as the girl left however, all Danielle's frustration let loose.

"You should be resting not out in town! I could have taken care of my own damn self too! I didn't need you jumping in like that! You could have gotten hurt! And what's poor Catherine going to do! She'll have a heart attack when she finds that you're not bloody there!"

Jack smirked and bit back the laughter as he listened to Danielle and watched her pause. Taking the chance he broke in.

"No bloody need for ya ta be so wound up! Yer a little funny like this ya know."

Jack continued to laugh as she sat there gaping at him. Finally she looked down to her lap and smiled.

"I guess I am a bit funny huh?"

She gave a tiny laugh and looked up at Jack, something in her eyes sparkling. Jack just continued chuckling.

"Yeah ya are Aunt Danielle."

The girl brought the drinks and sat them down on the wooden table. Casting a flirty glance at Jack she giggled and asked if was anything else she could help him with, all the while gradually leaning further and further down to give Jack a nice eyeful. Jack of course wasn't about to ignore such a pretty face and figure so he replied in a purring voice,

"'m not so sure tha I need 'nything right this moment but I do know I'll be back _very_ soon luv. Not sure I coul' pass up such a… _lovely_ offer."

He gave a lopsided grin and she winked at him, making sure to brush against him as she walked off. Danielle just looked at him mouth wide open.

"Wot?"

Jack crossed his ankles and leaned back in his chair. Danielle snorted and shook her head.

"Oh nothing Romeo."

Jack feigned insult as he placed his hand over his heart, mouth open in mock indignation. They both broke into laughter over his face and as Jack drank on his rum, Danielle looked guiltily at him, her entire demeanor changing. Looking down to the table and running her finger along the rim of her mug Danielle bit her lip and began to slowly speak.

"Jack we- I… have something to ask you. I know I have no right to but…"

Jack sighed and turned his head, his entire good mood melting away. Exasperation evident in his voice, Jack replied.

"Wot?"

Danielle grinned a desperate pleading half smile before continuing.

"You remember your friend Anna and her father, the admiral? They've been…visiting for lack of a better word, and well quite frankly they've been taking jabs at the family and trying to get us all arrested regarding your _death_…"

Jack knew she continued but all that ran through his head was Anna and her father's name. His breath hitched in his throat as memories he had long since buried and never bothered to unearth, resurfaced.

"_Jack! Jack, come look! It's so pretty!" Jack looked over to his friend standing on the top of a cliff-like rock. He smiled and ran in her direction as fast as his little five-year-old legs would carry him, stumbling in the process and hitting his knee on a stone. His friend turned around and ran to help him up, while embarrassed he told her "I'm fine." He knew his face was red and he cursed himself for being so clumsy. Holding onto his friend's hand he followed her the rest of the way. When they reached the top Jack stopped short a step behind the girl. She gave a tiny jump and excitedly exclaimed, "Isn't it just beautiful Jack! Look at it!" Jack nodded and tore his gaze from the ocean view to his friend and her flowing auburn hair. "It sure is Anna." He blushed and hurriedly looked down when she turned to him and gave him a glorious smile. _

"Jack. Jack?"

Jack jumped at the sound of Danielle's voice. He shook his head and refocused his attention on her.

"Wot?"

Danielle gave an exasperated sigh.

"I said that everyone thinks you're dead and so Anna and her father are managing to stir up a lot of trouble for the family using that. Even the families who are relatively new here or moved to the town shortly after you left are being fed glorified versions of how we drove you away."

Jack opened his mouth to point out that they had indeed driven him away but his aunt interrupted him.

"I know we did drive you away Jackie but we didn't mean too. We realized our mistakes too late. We're so sorry Jack. We really are! Your father fell to pieces and your uncles, aunts and I, well we tried to help him but we were all torn to pieces too! And your cousins… We didn't even think it would affect them as it did but we were wrong. Please Jack. We know we have no right to ask this of you but we need your help. The family is facing possible death threats and jail sentences!"

Jack knew that twenty-four years ago he would have given the entire family over to the Navy willingly, and he was still tempted to because he wanted to get even with them for all the pain they caused him, but for some reason the fact that the town wanted to spring into action twenty-four years after his supposed death instead of when he needed them… Well the thought infuriated him further than the desire for revenge. Besides, he knew he could always get back at the family later. Jack sighed.

"Who exactly is stirrin' this up?"

Danielle held her breath, hope in her eyes.

"It started with Anna and her father. And Thomas."

Jack had often wondered how his close friend Thomas had gotten along as the years passed. He knew that both he and Thomas had dreamed of becoming grand officers of the Navy and often spent a lot of time with Anna's father, the admiral. The admiral had always been kind to them both, but especially to Jack. He was like Jack's second father, always treating him as if he were his own son and building him up where his own father beat him down. Jack could see where his three closest friends would start up all this mess for him, but he couldn't figure out why they would wait until now.

"Why 'ave they waited til now? Why didn' they star' earlier?"

Danielle lowered her head.

"Because a new family has moved into town and the head of the family has a son who is treated like you were treated. Unfortunately, we're being made an example of and Victoria who tutors him and tries to build him up is being accused of abusing him. He tried to stick up for her and tell the truth but no one wants to listen. We need your help. Anna and her father are supposed to show up on our doorstep tomorrow with a group of people from the town. I don't think they're coming to have tea either Jack."

Jack rubbed his temples. Why did everything involving him have to get so complicated? He grit his teeth assessing the situation.

"If I 'elp then tha' means I'll 'ave ta spen' tha night wif tha family don' it? Since ye don' know when they're showin up."

Danielle tilted her head and nodded.

"Does tha family even know I'm 'ere?"

Danielle took a deep breath before mentioning that the only ones it wouldn't be a surprise to would be his Uncle Jordan and Aunt Maggie. Jack sighed. It might be fun to see the looks on his family's faces as he made his grand return from the dead, he concluded. He finally nodded to Danielle, wondering why the hell he agreed to it. He shook his head and finished off his rum.


	7. Maggie and Jordan

Jack shivered beside his aunt, forgetting how cold it got in the town. Danielle cast a worried glance at him and pressed closer. For once he didn't shy away.

"We're almost there, Jackie. Your Uncle Jordan will be outside waiting for you and I'll head inside to prepare the family for your appearance."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"Your father is there too Jack. Your Uncle will keep you in the kitchen and Maggie cook you some food while I talk to everyone."

She expected Jack to pull away, but she only felt him stiffly nod. Gathering her courage she prepared herself. She had no idea how she was going to explain bringing Jack home without causing some kind of riot. Biting her lip she saw their house come into view and felt Jack reflexively falter in his steps and slow down. Slowing with him she looked over to him and caught him peering into her eyes. She stopped as she realized Jack was letting his guard down and allowing her to see inside of him. She recognized the little boy she used to know, scared, alone and confused in his gaze and voice.

"'m trustin' you Aunt Danielle. Please don' let me down."

She looked back into his dark eyes and intently vowed,

"I won't Jackie."

He nodded and gathered himself together before sharply inhaling and following her to the outside of the once grand house. He caught a glimpse of a tall strong figure in front of the large porch, straining to see him. Immediately self-conscious, he was glad Danielle had put him in a hooded cloak. All that showed of him was his mouth and chin as he lowered his head, and the tips of his boots. He heard the rough voice and instantaneously knew it as his Uncle's.

"Danielle, is this really…"

"Yes Jordan it is. Now can you go get him settled in and warmed up?"

Jack could hear the choking eagerness and happiness in his Uncle's reply.

"Yes, yes of course! Right this way lad."

Jack felt himself begin to automatically correct him but he stopped himself. He decided against it knowing it wouldn't have mattered because they didn't respect him. However, much to Jack's astonishment Danielle spoke up for him.

"Jordan, it's Captain. Give Jackie that respect. 'e earned it."

Jack smirked despite himself, and could tell, even though he couldn't see her, that she was smiling at him. He felt Jordan's hand appear lightly on his shoulder as he heard Danielle's footsteps begin to retreat. He heard Jordan apologize to him for the mistake and for once it sounded genuine. Nodding his acceptance of the apology, Jack listened to his uncle explain how they would go in through the side door to the back, head up the rear flight of stairs, leave him in the guest room with his change of clothes and wait for him downstairs in the kitchen. Jordan needlessly reminded Jack to use the back stairs once more to reach the kitchen.

Jack watched his reflection in the mirror as he put on a midnight black coat with intricate gold trimming on the sleeves, collar and hem. He stepped back and tied the matching golden sash tightly around his waist. He thought that the clothes Danielle had set out for him gave him a grander more authoritative aura. It gave him a more commanding appearance. He leaned forward and ran a little extra kohl around his eyes, making it a darker black to match his coat. The black coat with gold trimming and matching hat along with the golden sash seemed to be part of a matching outfit to go with the smoky gray pants, black boots, dark gray undershirt and smoky colored vest.

He decided to leave the hat on his bed and not worry about it for now. He knew that his family would think he had put everything on just to look flashy but the real reason was because he knew he probably wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. Trying to regulate his breathing, Jack felt the dread and anxiety fluttering around and occasionally sinking like a stone in his stomach. His uncle had told him he could take as long as he needed and Jack had certainly done just that. He remembered Jordan leading him up there, his hand still on Jack's shoulder because of the lowered hood still covering his face.

Jack felt a tiny pinprick of satisfaction that at least he knew he could surprise them with his appearance. He wasn't a fool. He knew that he was the mirror image of his father with dark hair and rich ebony eyes to match the strong but slender build. Slowly inhaling he wondered how they would receive him. He straightened his coat and steadied himself before heading to the door. Opening it he caught the smell of the old wood of the house rushing towards him. He had kind of missed that a bit.

Taking care not to make any noise, Jack crept along the dim hallway and to the rear flight of stairs. He used every inch of his self-control and experience of stealth to keep quiet and by the time he reached the bend in the stairs he was fairly pleased with himself. Standing there for a moment he listened in on the voices below him.

"Well Jordan, maybe ye shoul' be more atten'ive."

"For cryin' out loud Mags, he was wrapped in a cloak 'ead ta toe! 'ow in tha bloody 'ell am I supposed ta pay more attention wif that!"

Jack frowned. From the sounds of it this visit wasn't going to be that easy.

"I was jus' sayin' Jor."

She paused and when she continued her voice seemed softer and more lamenting.

"I jus' wanna know wot my nephew looks like. I 'aven't seen 'em for twenty sumthin years. I thought 'e was dead."

"I did too Mags. I missed 'em every day."

Silence. Jack felt winded and leaned against the wall. He hadn't thought they would miss him. He thought they didn't care about him. Preparing himself to take the next few steps down into their sight he heard them start talking again. He froze wondering what they would say next.

"I love Jackie but Danielle says 'es tha spitin image of 'is father. D'you thin' it's true?"

Jack frowned at his uncle's words. Jack may not have been the most handsome young boy but he knew he was certainly making up for it now. Why was that so hard to believe? Everyone else in the world did. Why, he practically had women falling at his feet begging for a little attention.

"I thin' it's possible ta favor Teague, yes. But a spitin' image I don' know."

Jack grit his teeth.

"I guess either way we'll fin' out. Danielle said she gave 'em a pair o' Teague's old clothes ta wear."

Jack's breath hitched in his throat. He was wearing his father's old clothes? He knew he should head down there now but he was desperately trying to remember where he'd seen his father wearing these. And suddenly it hit him. The night before he ran away the family had attended a ball/barbecue that the entire town had showed up at. Jack remembered that being the last straw and final deciding factor for him on running away.

For some reason, however, he didn't resent wearing the clothes. He smiled and silently thanked his aunt for giving him this particular set. He knew she had done it for a reason; to tell him to make a scene, a grand entrance. To command the attention and do with it what he would as his father did that night. He knew she'd taken a risk giving him the clothes, not knowing whether he would get the meaning or instantly regret his choice.

He smiled even broader showing his silver and golden teeth. Swallowing his fear momentarily, Jack shoved the smile inside of him and lifted his head high. Putting on an air of complete authority and demand for attention, Jack took the last few steps down into their sight. He ignored the wide eyes and gaping mouths of his aunt and uncle while he headed to the only stool at the kitchen table occupied by his uncle. He hid the surprise as his uncle hopped down and stood aside for him to take a seat. Jack barely nodded and took the seat.

He crossed his arms and leaned down onto the table just as Danielle came rushing in. He straightened up and turned to face her, forcing his weight onto his right elbow still leaning on the table. She locked gazes with him and Jack could see the worry and pleading in her eyes. He smiled and winked at her to show that he understood and appreciated it. She immediately seemed to relax as a smile crept across her face.

"Well don't just stand there you two! Maggie, fetch Jack something ta drink or eat! What ever he wants!"

Maggie snapped out of her trance and hurriedly shook her head as looked about her in a wild frenzy. Danielle appeared beside Jack and whispered in his ear only to be interrupted by Maggie.

"Wot would ya like ta drink Jackie?"

Jack turned to face her and saw something in her eyes that he had only seen in his new crewmen. And eagerness to please. Without thinking he spit out "Rum" before he turned back to Danielle to listen to her. He didn't see Maggie cast a skeptical glance at Jordan and add some water to his rum. When she sat it back on the table in front of Jack, he quickly thanked her and listened to Danielle. Lifting the cup to his lips he took a sip while Danielle continued talking with hand gestures. Everyone in the room jumped as Jack forcefully spit out the rum and water spraying the table.

"Wot in tha bloody 'ell was THAT!"

Maggie and Jordan's mouths fell open at Jack's outburst. They remembered him as a quiet little solemn child and the loud cursing man sitting in front of them was shocking. Luckily Danielle had been around him long enough to get used to the fact that Jack had grown accustomed to strong rum.

"I'll handle it Jackie."

She growled. She took the cup emptied it out of the window and grabbed a bottle, kept normally for Teague and his brothers and sisters, from a shelf and tossed it to Jack. Maggie and Jordan both made a futile grab for it afraid of it falling before they realized Jack had caught it and pulled the cork out.

"Thank ye Aunt Danielle."

Jack kept his voice low and dry. He took a gulp from he bottle and offered it to Danielle. She took it with a smile before announcing that she thought the family was ready. Jack sighed and motioned for the bottle back. Danielle, not even have taken a sip, confusedly handed it back to him. He drank the entire thing before slamming it down onto the table and making Maggie and Jordan jump once again. Standing he said,

"I need'd that if I'm gonna face THEM."

He sighed and walked to the kitchen door pausing with his hand on the door knob.

"Wait!"

Jack mumbled a curse under his breath and swung around. Narrowing his eyes he was about to yell at whoever just stopped him, mostly because he had finally worked up his nerve and now he was rapidly losing it, but stopped himself. Before he could get a word out Maggie and Jordan had both taken a hold of his arm and started pulling him back towards the stool, which he was hurriedly shoved back onto.

"You jus' got 'ere Jackie. Won't ya please share wif us firs'?"

Jack hardly had time to give Maggie a confused glance before Jordan was explaining and leaning into his face.

"I believe wot she means is won't ya tell us bout all yer pas' a'fore ye go in there an' tell them?"

Jack shut his mouth and looked back to Danielle tilting his head to the right the tiniest fraction of an inch. She smiled and shrugged, a humorous sympathy shining in her eyes. He shrugged and gathered his breath only to be interrupted by Maggie once more.

"Oh an' a'fore ya start Jackie would'ya min' tellin' me wot ya'd like ta eat? Surely ya'd like ta snack on sumfin?"

Jack gave her a withering glare, which faded the smile off her face, before roughly retorting,

"Rum is fine. An' as far as me pas' goes, wot d'ye want ta know?"

Jordan gave a tiny disappointed frown and piped in.

"Well 'ow 'bout yer talking Jackie? Ye us'ta speak so perfect like. Wot 'appened?"

Jack thanked Maggie for the rum she sat before him (she made sure to leave the water out this time just as Jack made sure to take a small sip to test it first) and waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"I still coul' I jus' gotten outta tha 'abit. Bein' 'round pirates does that ya know."

He sent his uncle a playful glare and smirked when he received it back. Pressing it a bit farther his uncle teased him back.

"Sure ya coul' Jackie. Ya know yer Aunt Maggie 'ere is a mermai' too!"

Jack nearly choked on his rum from the laughter he couldn't hold back while at the same time Maggie threw a rag at Jordan before stirring a pot over the fire. Jordan caught the rag and flashed Jack a silly grin.

"She's jus' moody ta'day. 'er lit'le girl was caught out at tha Five Spirit Moons ta night!"

Jack's mouth fell open as a cup went flying over his head barely missing him by inches and almost hitting Jordan who ducked just in time.

"SHE'S YER DAUGHTER TOO YA BLOODY INGRATE! And sorry Jackie, didn' mean ta nearly 'it ya."

Jack shook his head and said it was fine while he waited for a red faced Maggie to turn back to her cooking. When she did he turned back to Jordan who made a sign indicating that she was crazy. Jack had to fight back the snigger. Danielle came up behind him and hit him on the back so hard the sound reverberated through the room. Both Maggie and Jordan turned and looked wide eyed and stunned at Danielle who angrily yelled at Jack,

"THIS IS BLOODY SERIOUS DAMMIT! STOP HORSING AROUND YOU IDIOT!"

Jack slowly turned around to face her, his eyes expressionless, as he looked at her his mouth open.

"Wif all due respec' Aunt Danielle, Uncle Jordan was doin it too."

Jordan turned a sickly shade of green and scowled at Jack for throwing him under the bus like that. Jack however remained blank.

"BUT 'E DIDN' GET CAUGHT!"

Danielle stood there fuming over Jack while the room became incredibly tense. This was what had driven him away in the first place and they all knew it. It was what they had all been trying to avoid. Maggie took a step forward and sucked in a sharp quick breath.

"Jack-"

That was all it took for him to lose it.

Jack started furiously laughing. He couldn't stop. He certainly didn't know why he was laughing given the fact that he was around his family who he spent years trying to forget, but he did know he was laughing so hard tears were squeezing out of the corners of his eyes.

At first Danielle just stared at him but then she stalked off fighting back a look of disbelief, and going out of the kitchen into the main room with the rest of the family. By now Jordan had started in on the laughing and they were both gradually coming to a stop, each one fighting for breath.

As soon as they eased up Maggie sighed and shook her head before continuing her duties. Jack was by now sobered up from his fit and staring at the door as if it were Barbossa, come to take his beloved Pearl away again. The anxiety was returning mixed with a strong tonic of dread. Jordan seemed to have picked up on this and took Jack's arm. He looked over his shoulder and told Maggie that he would be going on into the main room to greet the rest of the family and that he was stealing Jack away with him. He gave Jack's arm an encouraging squeeze as Jack stood and began making his way to the door. Pausing for a moment, he once more gathered his composure as best as he could. He was about to face a room full of people who made his life hell for fourteen years and a father who he had suffered for countless times. Swallowing he placed a shaky hand on the doorknob and drained the expression from his face. He had to do it right the first time, no exceptions allowed.


	8. They're here?

Jack opened his chocolate eyes to sunlight streaming across his face. The yellow light filled the room as he heard a commotion downstairs. Probably fighting, he thought. He didn't put it past his family. Quarrels were very common in the Sparrow family household, and they could get very nasty when they happened. He pushed himself upright, beads clinking.

Just last night he had been talking with Danielle and his two cousins, ranting about how the navy should just keep their bloody noses out of the Sparrows' business. It had felt strange but _good_ to be able to talk to his family without them yelling and screaming at him. Of course he was a pirate now after all. He snorted at the thought of his father hearing their conversation last night. He was lucky that Teague happened to be away at the docks greeting the rest of the family. There was no telling how he would treat Jack.

A tap at the door jerked Jack's attention to the fact he needed to get out of bed. Thankful he had slept just in his clothes, he threw the covers away and stood, shouting for whomever it was to come in. He put on his boots and reached for his glossy black coat at the foot of his bed.

"Well I see you're already up Jackie. Sleep well?"

Without looking up Jack knew it was Danielle. He smirked and put on the coat while the sunlight glinted on his golden teeth.

"Better than I been sleepin'."

"Good."

Jack tied the golden sash around his slender waist and fidgeted in the silence. Finally he spoke, weariness weighting his voice down.

"So how much longer do we 'ave 'fore they get 'ere?"

She frowned and wrung her hands. A sheepish grin spread across her face.

"Well uh, that's kind of why I came ta wake ya Jackie. They're already negotiating a ways on down the roadway."

"Wot?"

Jack whirled around to face her, fury swirling off him. She took a step forward and tilted her head.

"Yeah ya see, yer father went out with James an' Kelly an' Jordan an' a few of yer cousins ta talk to them. Your father said he didn't want to involve you in too much since you've only been home a day. An' Molly's two children are downstairs along with Sena's four, while yer requested crew memebers are waitin' outside."

Jack just stood there and after a moment he snarled and flew for his sword and guns. As he strapped the sword on and tightened the belt, his aunt gaped at him. Forcing the two pistols into the knotted sash he roughly pushed past Danielle, heading for the stairs. She grabbed his shoulder and tried to stop him, only succeeding in doing so just before they reached the top of the stairs.

"Jack please! Teague said if he needed you he'd call for you! Can't you just-"

"NO! You wanted my 'elp so now ya got it wheth'a ya like it or not!"

He jerked away and took a step forward before swinging around once more.

"An' wot makes ye so sure 'e'd be able ta call fer 'elp in time? If they get mad enough then nuthin' will stop them!"

He wasn't sure how he descended the long flight of stairs so quickly and flawlessly, but before he knew it he was busting through the throng of people in the living room, all staring at him wide eyed and open mouthed, and practically breaking down the door to get outside. When Gibbs, Leon and Cotton saw him they immediately assessed the dark boiling mood he was in and alerted the rest of the men. However, Jack was already on them before they could finish.

Black eyes scanned the twelve men standing in a bunched up crowd under the shadows of the porch roof. They glittered with approval. Surely with twelve of his own men and the many able bodied cousins of his, they could manage to keep themselves safe. He nodded and started walking, Gibbs falling into step beside him. Jack stayed focused on the dots of men in the distance. He counted about eighteen to twenty of the townspeople verses the eight of his father, three uncles and four cousins. He bit back a resentful smile. For years his father always had to save his "Scrawny arse" as Teague had put it, but now look who was riding in to save the day.

Of course to Jack's aggravation nothing ever had to go as planned, and before he knew it the Black Pearl's crew was hitting a run while yanking their swords out. Jack pushed himself ahead of the men by a little bit and met the swords and many tools the townsmen were using as weapons. As he fended off one attacker after another he looked around for his father. He deflected another blow that could have definitely been damaging before realizing that the chestnut mare his father had ridden out here, was without her rider.

Panicked, he sank his sword deep into his assailant's stomach and made a mad dash for the horse. Jumping up into the saddle he prayed to whatever gods would listen that he would be able to remember how to ride. After a few jerks and rough pulls he caught the hang of it and sprinted the horse out of the thick of the fighting, stopping her short and desperately searching the blurred faces for his father's. His heart stopped cold when he found him.

A little ways off stood Teague, holding an unsteady sword out at Anna's father who was holding a gun at Teague. The perfect showdown. Jack tightened his grip on the reigns and held his breath. He had to play this right because if he didn't then his already exhausted father would not live to see noon and this would have been a complete waste of time. Slamming his heels into the mare's sides as hard as he could, Jack jolted forward, headed straight for the two unsuspecting men. Both of them were still locked in a battle of wills and whirling insults when Jack burst in between them. He hooked his right arm under his father's and pulled him upwards. Surprised, Teague jammed his foot in the stirrup and swung his left leg over the horse, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist to hang on.

Praying that the admiral wasn't following, Jack wrenched the horse to a stop and turned her around spurring her back along the road, all in one swift movement. All he saw was blood and retreating townspeople. More gently, Jack eased the heaving chestnut to a slow gait, walking her along a few more steps before he stopped her altogether. He felt his father loosen his grip and whisper an awkward thank you, but he opted to ignore it as he watched his crew make their way back towards the house. A boiling fury built up inside him as his muscles reflexively tightened from the close proximity of his father.

He hardly noticed one of his uncles race up to them and help his father down, until he heard Kelly murmur a sharp remark about his method of rescue. Dark fire consumed his gaze as he jerked around and caught Kelly up in a withering gaze. He bitterly enjoyed the fearful wide-eyed stare he received in return, but the cold joy vanished when his father stepped in front of Kelly and spoke.

"Thank ye Jackie. I-"

Jack scowled a pulled back on the reins causing the horse to back up a few steps.

"Stow it Da. I didn't do it for you in tha firs' place."

He ignored the hurt and pain in his father's eyes and spurred the horse back towards the battle scene. Gritting his teeth, he reminded himself that he didn't want to ride a horse again anytime soon.

"Cap'n!"

Jack stopped the horse and looked up to see Leon and Cotton dragging a highly uncooperative man with them. The man had shaggy brown hair with burning green eyes and was around Jack's age, awakening Jack's curiosity. He swung his left leg over the mare's head and jumped to the ground walking the last few steps over to where they were attempting to control the man. Jack watched as he thrashed around and venomously insulted them, unaware of Jack's presence.

Jack crossed his arms and nodded for them to let the man go. He caught his cousins snickering and shaking their heads at his "foolishness" out of the corner of his eye. He lifted his head high and put on a slightly amused but strictly business like mask, before Cotton and Leon let him go. The man wildly swung at Leon, who wisely ducked, before turning around, stumbling and facing Jack with a snarl. As soon as he got a proper look at Jack however, his snarl faded into a mix of shock and fright. He raised his hand and grabbed Jack's shoulder before yanking it back as if he'd been burned.


	9. Tempers and Reunions

"You're supposed ta be dead. How are you alive?"

Jack's breath caught in his throat as he and the man finally locked gazes. They had both frozen still, memories overcoming them and drowning their senses of reality. Jack studied the man from top to bottom, his ebony eyes wider than Cotton and Leon thought possible. His voice was shaky as he replied.

"Thomas? Is tha' you?"

Jack gave a tiny laugh as Thomas nodded, a smile spreading across his lips. Jack grabbed his shoulders and gripped them tightly as he started laughing.

"Look at ye! 'ow long's it been mate? I 'aven't seen you in years!"

Thomas blinked as a wide smile slowly worked it's way across his face. His arms suddenly shot out and wrapped around Jack, pulling him into a hug. Jack awkwardly stood there for a moment before returning it. Both laughing they parted, Thomas stared over Jack's shoulder at his family.

"Jack, ye've changed so much. Yer family hasn't but you…"

Jack's broad grin faded as he turned to look to his family. He noticed Danielle running towards them, her face flushed red. The next thing he knew Thomas was talking again.

"Bitch. She hadn't done nothin' to 'elp us. Or you fer that matter."

Jack's face drew down at Thomas's insult and he scowled at his old friend. Thomas caught the look and gave him a confused frown. Jack turned and held up his hand at Danielle, to which she slowed down and stopped, still a ways down the dusty road. He shook his head and she cast a wary glance at Thomas before nodding and slowly turning around. Thomas gave Jack a skeptical glare before talking.

"What'd I say wron'?"

Jack just skipped over Thomas and gave Leon and Cotton a meaningful glance and slight nod.

"Don' insult 'er like tha' mate. She is fam'ly."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Thomas and continued.

"Now me father… feel free ta insult 'im all ye wan'."

They both shared another laugh before Jack spoke again.

"Leon's gonna tell ye where ya can fin' me at tha' docks, an' mos' likely where ye can fin' me in town. An' if I'm not one of those two places then 's likely I'll be 'ere. I've got ta be goin' now mate. Meet me soon aye?"

Thomas forced a smile and agreed, both of them awkwardly shaking hands, before Jack grinned and turned around, making his way down the path like road. He heaved a sigh. How much more interesting could this day get? He instantly regretted asking himself that question when he remembered that he still had to meet up with his father before he left.

Jack perched tensely on the armrest of a faded and tattered old green sofa in the spacious living room. He cast an irritated glance at his aunt as he felt her hand on his arm. She was nestled comfortably beside him, albeit shivering from the chill in the air, with Jack graciously allowing her to snuggle against him. She leaned up towards him and he bowed his head, half anxious to hear what she was going to say.

"You can leave whenever you like you know. I would actually like for you to come back 'ere sometimes."

Jack snorted and despite himself gave a tiny smirk. He shook his head and turned his gaze back to the center of the room where his father and one of the prized nephews were loudly going over plans for retaliation and possible escape, if needed. Jack thought the whole business was absurd, but you couldn't tell them that. However his eyes lit up and an immediate interest in the conversation was piqued when he heard the Black Pearl mentioned. He elbowed his aunt and she looked up confusion criss-crossing her face, while he tilted his head in their direction and held a finger up to his lips. She nodded and listened in.

"If we can get 'er in wif us then we're set. Ye know 'ow tha admiral feels 'bout 'er."

Danielle cast a mischievous glance at her nephew, Jack returning it with a strange glint in his eyes. They returned their attention to the conversation as Teague spoke up.

"An' how d'ye expec' ta track down tha cap'n Stephen? Ye gotta find 'im first."

"Jus' trus' me Uncle Teague,"

Danielle gave a little tug on Jack's arm and quickly whispered into his ear.

"Steph's always tryin' ta impress your father so he can be named the next Keeper. He's trying to one up you. Are you going let him?"

Jack opened his mouth, listening to his cousin finish his statement.

"I know lot's of people an' I got lots of connections."

Jack watched Stephen wink at his father, nausea building up inside of him at the broad display of kissing ass. Wrinkling his nose he stood and flashed an easy golden smile, something that came naturally to him. Ignoring his father he kept his gaze fixed on Stephen and took a few steps toward him.

"S'at so mate? Ye don' really strike me as tha type ta be hangin' 'round with tha Captain of tha Black Pearl."

Jack crossed his arms and cocked his head as Danielle snickered. Teague stayed put frowning thoughtfully while Stephen menacingly approached Jack, staring him down with rugged disdain.

"An 'ow would ye know? Yer jus' jealous that yer father values me over you."

Jack's face dropped as anger took a hold of him. Danielle noticed and stood up, Teague taking a step forward, while Jack thrust his face into his cousin's face. They were close enough to touch noses as Jack growled at him.

"Ye'd bes' be respectin' me mate. It'd be in yer bes' interests."

"S'at so Jackie boy? Still doesn't change nuthin'.'m still better'n you."

Before Danielle could jump in Jack was tightly pinning his cousin against the wall and staggering back while ducking a blow from Stephen. Jack aimed one heavy slug at his face, his fist connecting with his cousin's large flat nose. It hardly took long for Stephen to retaliate with a bruising force to Jack's cheek and a forceful charge to his chest. Jack managed to push him off and bend over, driving his shoulder into Stephen's stomach. They both hit the floor with a thud and out of instinct Jack rolled away before jumping to his feet, only to be blocked by Jordan, Maggie and Danielle. Taking a second to spit a curse at Stephen, Jack hissed through bared teeth.

"Ye oughta be more min'ful of yer battles mate. Ye oughta pick 'em more careful."

Stephen snarled at him and touched his bloody nose. He growled in fury when his fingers came back slick and red. Jack spat one last insult at Stephen before turning to his father and pointing at him. He let the hatred that had built up over the years flood the room and drown his father while he hissed at him.

"And you… I 'ope ye burn in hell."

No one could have cut the tension or shock as Jack stormed out of the room and on out of the house. Danielle, and Maggie stood mouths open in shock staring at nothing in particular, while Jordan and his son Stephen looked uncomfortably to a speechless Teague. The silence was strong and brick hard but Danielle nonetheless broke into it.

"That went over well."

She turned to face Teague, accusingly.

"You should be more on his side an' less on your nephew's!"

Danielle angrily jerked her head towards Stephen at the last part of her fiery outburst and ignored the dirty look he shot her.

"For God's sake he's your son! Stephen should be second priority next to him!"

Teague took a step forward shaking his head, dull eyes growing dark.

"No one said I set 'im second Danielle! Tha boy's clearly tryin' be difficult, pickin' fights outta tha blue like that!"

"You have no idea what he's been through these past twenty four years and all of it because of you! He's not the same yet ye expect him to change as ye want 'im to! It doesn't work that way! Did it never cross your mind that you were probably the main reason he ran away?"

She flew to the living room exit, furious, and was nearly to the door when Teague shouted to her back.

"Ye leave after tha boy don't 'spect ta come back 'ere! 'e needs ta be on 'is own an' think about 'ow he's actin' so disrespec'ful!"

Danielle turned around, the shock on her face mirrored perfectly in Maggie and Jordan's eyes. He continued.

"I can't handle havin' 'im aroun' me and hatin' me all the time. Not with the pain I already have to put up with. I know I've lost him and I know I caused this! You don't ever have to remind me of that! Countless times I remember that pistol lookin' mighty friendly afta' I realized what I'd done! Do NOT preach to me my sins! I know them well enough myself!"

Danielle wavered for a moment, a part of her wanting to comfort her brother. But she knew he'd never put up with it. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry brother. But you can't expect Jack to just come back after twenty years and fall to your feet worshipping you. You caused him a lot of pain and created a lot of damage. This is going to take some time. And a lot of effort. I'm going to see if I can hunt him down now."

She paused, her hand on the doorknob, and turned her head around to look at her brother's face.

"Promise me you'll try with him. Don't give up on your own son."

She pushed her way through the seemingly heavy door, both Maggie and Jordan casting an apologetic look at Teague before closely following. Danielle focused on deciding where she should head first while her two solemn relatives dutifully remained silent. She made up her mind and as she switched her direction for the east docks where the Black Pearl laid. Maggie and Jordan desperately tried to mask their confusion.


	10. Alexander

Jack leaned his head back against the salty and damp wood of a crate stacked upon two other crates and a few barrels. He rooted around trying to find a comfortable spot among the rope, canvas, and piled up wood, nearly hidden from sight if you weren't looking for him. Jack remembered coming here often when he was younger and looking to escape away from his family for a while. His father in particular. A bitter thorn pierced his body at the thought of Teague Sparrow.

Jack knew he hated his father because of the way he had never truly loved him, but he also knew he disguised the pain he felt as hatred because it was easier. He knew the main reason he could never reconcile with his father was because he knew he'd never be good enough for him. For some reason that hurt more than his father constantly berating him. Jack slowly closed his eyes. He realized the hatred he held was for himself, not his father. He just took it out on Teague. He felt like shit when he reminded himself he'd never be good enough for him. It killed him inside because all he wanted was to please his father.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Jack rolled his head to the side and concentrated on the view of the Black Pearl bobbing up and down on the murky waves, the sky clouding up and growing grayer. He tensed up and braced himself against a chilling burst of wind and closed his dark brooding eyes. Resting for a few short moments couldn't really hurt…

_Jack closed his eyes, tears squeezing from the corners of the hidden dark orbs. Teague Sparrow scowled at his son and raised his voice, the sheer force of it booming throughout the room._

"_I can't believe I let ye outta my sight! Ye ruined our chances at Kleaver's treasures an' not ta mention 'is trust! How could ye do something so stupid! Ye'll never be a good pirate!"_

_Jack shivered violently, his small fourteen-year-old body trembling. He cast a mournful and frightened gaze at the damp wooden floor of the Misty Lady's captain's quarters. His tiny voice was a mouse in comparison to the lion his father's had been._

"_I-I didn't mean to Da, I just-"_

"_Ye just weren't thinking! Ye never do! Yer too stupid ta think! In fact, I wouldn't try that if I were you! It might be too much fer that little brain of yer's!"_

_Jack flinched as if he'd just been hit. He cowered down and bit his lip until he tasted blood, silently crying and burning up in shame. Barely audible Jack tried once more._

"_I was only trying to help, Da. I just wanted to be like you."_

"_Well you're not me!" _

_Jack wasn't expecting the backhanded slap he received, his father's ruby ring cutting deep into his eyebrow._

"_You will never be like me boy! No matter how hard ya try ye'll always be a worthless pile of shit! No son of mine could ever be as clumsy and stupid as you!" _

_Somehow the cutting remark hurt Jack worse than the physical injury. He barely heard his father when the man ordered him to his quarters, his body acting mechanically to quickly respond to the commands. Jack felt swallowed up in pain and worthlessness as he carefully climbed into his bed, the rough sea tearing the ship from side to side and the lightning striking unknown targets in the storm. He gently cried himself to sleep vowing to find his jade knife in the morning and end it all…_

Ebony eyes careened open at the sound a whimper below him. It took Jack a moment to place himself and regain his bearings, and when he did his senses came flooding back to him. He heard the whimper again and he quickly looked down to find a boy of about twelve hiding behind some barrels of ale and whiskey. The boy looked to have light golden hair and a slender build, not to mention he seemed scared to death. Jack couldn't see much more than the top of his head from the angle and height he was at but when he looked upwards he noticed two men heading in their direction.

Sighing Jack quickly put two and two together, and untangled his feet from the ropes he was entwined in. He silently prepared himself as he swung his feet over the edge and pushed himself off of the crates he was propped up on. As he feet hit one of the barrels below, he felt a jolt of fire shoot up through him from his feet to his shoulders. He tried not to let it show as he jumped the smaller distance from the barrel to the ground. He knew he needed to stop acting impulsively before thinking. He was getting older and things weren't getting any easier.

The men cautiously slowed down and approached Jack silently. Jack however, was not ever one to be kept quiet. He smiled his golden smile and sashayed up to them, grinning.

"You gentlemen aren't ones ta min' manner's much eh? Disturbin' me like tha. Wot's yer business 'ere anyways?"

Jack paused now close enough to breath in the mens' faces. They exchanged glances, one of them wide-eyed and unsure. The curious one jerked back to Jack and said,

"Hey, you're the Captain of the Black Pearl ain't 'cha?"

Smiling in wounded pleasure, Jack nodded.

"Aye mate. Wot can I do fer ye?"

The man then proceeded to tell Jack of how they were sent by their captain to find a boy of about twelve years with golden hair and green eyes, not once forgetting to ask Jack if he'd seen the boy. He emphasized on the sum of an award he would receive if Jack could help them. Jack, oblivious to the boy's horrified expression hidden behind them, put his finger to his lips and looked up into the sky. After a convincing moment he smiled and shouted "AH YES!" The men jumped and shot confused looks at one another.

"I do believe,"

Jack continued carefully, acting out the part every bit as realistically as he could, lest they figured him out.

"I saw 'im 'eadin' thataways!"

Jack pointed back up the eastern road that led back into town. Both men vehemently thanked Jack and immediately shot off in that direction. Jack snorted and shook his head muttering about how stupid men were nowadays. He wearily turned back to the hiding place the boy was using.

"Ye can come out now lad. Tha two blokes 're gone."

Jack let the tired soul he had creep into his voice as he watched the boy slowly appear. Jack studied him carefully and noticed that he did indeed have green eyes. They were a bright emerald color, and Jack was instantly intrigued. Taking a cautious step forward he talked quietly and calmly to the boy.

"Wot's yer name? An' why were ye hidin' from our two idiot frien's?"

The boy stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do. But he must have eventually decided that if Jack had saved him then he'd be okay to talk to.

"Alexander. And my father sent those two men after me. He got really mad at me and I ran…"

Jack nodded understandingly before a shocking revelation hit him. His eyes grew more intense along with his voice.

"Is yer tutor by any chance Victoria Sparrow?"

Jack sucked in a sharp breath when the boy nodded. He put a hand to his face and ran it down his cheek.

"Well ain't that jus' a nice coincidence."

Jack caught the boy's confused glance and put his left hand on his hip and held the other out to the boy.

"Jack Sparrow. Captain, Jack Sparrow."

Jack watched the boy's eyes grow wide in awe and he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. Taking another glance behind him, he turned back to the boy and jerked his head in the direction of the Pearl blocking out the sunset.

"Ow'd ye like ta see tha Black Pearl lad?"

Jack felt pride and some other strange sensation stir up inside of him at Alexander's buoyant response. As he led the boy to the end of the pier and into the tiny rowboat, he tried for the life of him to figure out what the other sensation was. Surely it wasn't protectiveness… Was it?


	11. Stay with me

As Danielle jerked the oars back in forth in the sludgy water her shoulders burned. Along with her irritation. She grit her teeth as she watched her brother and sister-in-law talking excitedly and laughing every now and again, instead of helping her. They were already halfway to the Black Pearl, and Danielle could tell by the way they kept shooting bright glances at the ship, they were optimistically tense about boarding her. She did have an upstanding reputation among the pirate civilization. But no matter how many times she cast warning glances at Jordan he seemed not to notice. Finally she'd had enough.

"Alright that's it! You're rowing the rest of the way Jordan!"

He gave her a pitiful look as she stopped.

"But me ol' bones ain't wot they used ta be sis. Wot with all your cryin' 'bout it. I might 'urt meself!"

Danielle snarled at him, downright furious.

"An' ye think my bones are any younger? We're tha same age! Side's, does it really look like I give a damn?"

Jordan pouted as he and his sister switched places, making sure to let her know he wasn't happy about the switch. But eventually they made it to the Pearl, complaints and all, and where Jordan and Maggie were alight with excitement a moment ago, they had become quiet and awe inspired. Danielle smirked at the thought of what their expressions would be when they discovered who the captain was. As they complied with the Black Pearl's crew and worked with them to reach the deck, Danielle silently hoped and prayed that her gut had been right; that Jack was indeed here. She waited to be last to reach the deck so when Gibbs offered her his hand to help pull her up on deck she gratefully took it. She felt uncomfortable in being the last one. Something always made her feel as though she had to constantly look over her shoulder. Giving Gibbs a smile she motioned for a dazed Maggie and Jordan to come overto the railing where she and Jack's trusted friend were talking. She was partially glad they dawdled and took a little longer than normal to reach them. As she waited she turned to Gibbs, serious and murmuring.

"Is Jack here? We desperately need to talk to him."

Gibbs looked rather uncertain for a moment but something in her gaze pushed him to answer.

"Aye Dani. 'es here. But ah, 'e asked not ta be disturbed fer a little while. 'e had some kid wif 'im an' 'e said he wanted ta talk to 'im."

Danielle nodded, a little more at ease with Gibbs's use of her old nickname. An old family friend… It was intriguing to know he stayed in the family, loyal to the last one any of them would have expected. By now her two relatives were behind her, getting halfway lost in the last little bit of the sun slipping beneath the waves. She sighed.

"Well can we wait here for him ta finish?"

Gibbs nodded and both Maggie and Jordan shot her confused looks. She grinned at them, which only added to their confusion, and proceeded to follow Gibbs below deck. Her two relatives stumbled closely behind.

Jack smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. He never thought anyone would ever look up to him. But Alexander certainly seemed to. He listened as the boy continued on.

"But then I was told you were dead. That you left when you were fourteen and you never lived to make it to Tortuga-"

Jack held up his hand shaking his head and interrupting the boy's excited speech.

"Whoa wait a minute. Who tol' ye that?"

The boy's smile faded and his green eyes took on a frightened look. Jack softly sighed as he remembered that feeling.

"My father. The Admiral Stellen told him that when he came to our house one day. He was attacking my father about how he treated me and used you as an example of what could happen."

Jack stiffened at the mention of Anna's father, and much to his regret the boy noticed. He decided it was probably better not to try and hide these things from Alexander anyways, seeing as how he knew he himself always hated that. So he let the grim line form on his lips as he explained his expression.

"Tha Admiral Stellen was my bes' frien's father. He was a good man to me an' always tried ta build me up where me own father tore me down. I heard 'e was tha one wot helped start this mess."

The boy nodded, visibly relived and thankful that Jack had read him and given him the explanation he wanted instead of patting him on the head and hiding it from him. His face fell however when he noticed how dark it had become outside. He didn't realize they had been talking this long and the fear returned to his eyes as he crossed his arms and held them tightly to his chest while he stood.

"I-I've got to go. Father is going to be furious… I've never stayed out this late before and he was already mad! I-I'm sorry!"

Jack paused a moment remembering all too clearly what that was like. Never felt too good for him. He sighed and thought about how if he had had someone else to run to and stay with, someone else to protect him then he would have suffered a lot less and probably turned out to be a better person than he was now. Biting his lip he quickly stood, the boy jumping at the sudden movement. Jack calmly spoke.

"Ye don' have ta go. Ye can stay 'ere."

The boy's eyes grew wider than Jack had ever seen as he stammered.

"N-no sir! My f-father would be even more furious!"

Jack swiftly inhaled.

"Ye don't 'ave ta go back to 'im ye know."

Jack knew he was acting impulsively once more and he also knew he was probably getting himself into very deep trouble, but he could not let Alexander turn out like himself. If he could help he would.

"Ye can stay 'ere wif me. An' if ye ever want ta go back inta town I'll take ye. I'll stay wif ye an' make sure yer safe. We can work this out."

The boy's mouth fell open at Jack's offer and an electric silence filled the room. Finally Alexander found his voice.

"You-you don't mind? I wouldn't be too much trouble?"

Jack shook his head, hope fluttering in his chest.

"Okay! Thank you! Thank you so much! I'll stay out of your way I promise! I'll stay out of sight and every thing!"

Jack shook his head and chuckled.

"Lad I don't min' ye bein' aroun' me! An' yer not in me way! In fact, I kinda like havin' you aroun'!"

The boy's smile warmed Jack's heart but the sudden rush forward to give him a hug gave shocked Jack. He awkwardly returned it, suddenly feeling responsible but fiercely protective for Alexander. He'd never before felt a sensation so strong that he knew he'd do anything for someone other than himself. He smiled and rubbed the boy's back. After a few moments they parted and the boy wiped happy tears from the corners of his eyes. Jack crossed his arms and looked down at the mess of golden hair, his voice softer than normal as he spoke.

"So Alexander-"

The boy interrupted him with a broad grin.

"No just Alex. That's what Ms. Victoria and my friend Trevor calls me. Everybody else calls me by my full first name."

Jack returned the broad grin, proud that he was one of the few allowed to call the boy by his nickname.

"Well then Alex, I remember havin' tha same problem as ye. Annoyin' at times."

The boy laughed and agreed.

"My full name is Alexander Robertson Sayes. Quite a mouthful."

Jack nodded and put his hand on Alex's shoulder while heading to the door.

"Jackson Anthony Sparrow 's mine. I thin' they're both quite tha mouthfuls aye?"

The boy laughed and bobbed his head in agreement as Jack held the door open for him. He quietly thanked him and walked on through stopping and waiting for Jack. Jack ruffled Alex's hair and put his arm around the boy's shoulders as they walked out on deck. They were laughing and smiling when Gibbs rushed up to Jack.

"Cap'n, Danielle Maggie an' Jordan 're here. They been waitin' for ye sir."

Jack gave Gibbs his thanks and inquired as to where they were. As soon as Gibbs told him he nodded once more and headed off in their direction, Alex right beside him. As a tiny voice piped up Jack looked down in interest.

"Are you sure I'm not getting in your way? Father always said I was a troublesome brat and should be seen less."

Jack sharply inhaled.

"Lad, if I thought ye were gonna be trouble I wouldnta offered for ye ta stay wif me. An' besides, yer father was lyin'."

Alex looked up doubtfully to Jack, green eyes depressed.

"My da always tol' me I'd always be a worthless pile o' shit, an' look now! I'm captain of tha fastest, grandest ship on tha Spanish Main AND… I'm tha Caribbean Pirate Lord."

Jack heard the boy gasp and brightly comment that he must have a lot of stories to tell. Jack chuckled and good-naturedly replied,

"Aye but let's save those fer another time eh?"

**_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	12. Broken wings

Danielle bit into a particularly juicy orange, the yellowish liquid dribbling down her chin. She listened in to Maggie and Jordan going back and forth with plans on how to get Jack the upper hand in the recent fight by talking with the captain, possibly having some type of bribery involved if need be. She shook her head at the foolishness and gave a big grin. Those two never stopped bickering. Even now they couldn't agree on one simple plan to help out Jack, not that he needed it. She gave a silent laugh and decided to have a little fun.

"You two do know that bribin' tha captain of tha Black Pearl is easier said than done cuz 'es also tha Caribbean Pirate Lord. He's got acess to all tha riches you could dream of because he knows the way to Isla de Muerta. At least, so the legends say."

Danielle herself was not altogether sure that that one particular legend was true, but it was fun to play with them anyhow.

"Indeed. Tha treasure's on Isla de Muerta could make ye a king an' give ye quite a nice retirement, 'ey coul'. Year's worth of plunder there."

They all turned to an eerily familiar voice behind Danielle in the shadows, Maggie and Jordan beyond the farthest chasm of shock and Danielle calmly pleased. Jack smirked and walked out from the shadows and to the table they were centered around, Alex trailing behind him. Jack crossed his arms and tilted his head, an easy expression on his face. A grand change from the twisted mask of rage and fury he wore earlier.

"Wot in tha blazes are ye three doin' 'ere on me ship anyways?"

Danielle smiled and leaned her head straight back over the neck of the chair to face Jack. He smiled playfully at her. She couldn't for the life of her figure out how his mood had changed so quickly but she was glad. Then she remembered the boy standing off a little ways back towards the entrance. She lifted her head back up and stared at him for a moment, interest overcoming her.

"Alexander? What on earth are you doing here?"

This seemed to sober up Maggie and Jordan, and with a few tiny noises they focused their attention on the boy. Jack walked over to Alex and put his arm around the nervous boy, giving them all a glare to challenge his next choice of words.

"Alex 'ere is stayin' wif me."

Danielle gave him an incredulous look and then followed it up with an "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" expression. Jack gave his infuriatingly insane grin and assured her this was no trick and there would be no changing of minds unless Alex himself wished to return home. She threw her head back and laughed in disbelief, while Maggie and Jordan both stepped up and returned the subject back to its original course of why they were there. Jack nudged the boy forward and Alex quickly replied by moving back to Jack's former position behind Danielle and in front of Maggie and Jordan. Jack carefully listened to them with interest, occasionally shooting Alex a glance to make sure he was all right.

"Well this is certainly a shock Jackie. We didn't 'spect ta see you here tha's for sure. But we actually came here to persuade you to do something we think migh' help ye out a bit."

Jack paused, unsure now of the ground they were trekking on. He nodded.

"Go on."

Maggie took a deep breath and flashed Jordan a look before giving Jack a weak smile.

"We think you need to go see Anna to talk to her and try to persuade her into helping calm this storm she stirred up."

Jack's breath caught in his throat and he tensed up at his aunt's suggestion. Alex felt it and cautiously looked up to find Jack's expression changed to solid stone. He gave a worried glance at Danielle but she wasn't paying him attention.

"How exactly woul' tha' help? I har'ly doubt I coul' go up ta her an' 'ave a nice little chat 'bout her needin' ta back down without gettin' meself inta sumthin'. Sides, she's prolly got someone watchin' 'er an' I really don' wanna get in another fight ta day. Me shoulder's still sore from earlier. Not ta mention I migh' wanna let 'er think 'm still dead."

The room fell silent as they contemplated what Jack had just said. It was clear Jack would need some serious convincing, Danielle realized, but how could they themselves be sure that this would work without getting Jack hurt… or worse. She shuddered at the thought and closed her eyes sighing. She opened them back up to hear Maggie and Jordan sighing in frustrated exasperation, and Jack nowhere to be seen.

"E's just as stubborn an' hardheaded as 'is father!"

Jordan agreed and Danielle looked to the door, imagining Jack quietly walking through it, furious and rattled. She groaned. Why could nothing ever go smoothly?

Jack reminded himself he needed to let Danielle know she didn't do anything wrong but that he just needed some space. After they had sprung it on him that he needed to talk to Anna he'd fled the room, apologized and left an understanding Alex with Gibbs, and started walking. Jack had eventually ended up on the old beach he and his father had last argued on before he'd left. He kicked at a small round pebble and watched it roll into the black silver tipped waves of the midnight sea. The sand was a dull white and the sky a deep blackish blue with little pinpoints of stars littering its pelt. The quiet woods, filled with silent palms and ruffled bushes, encroached upon the beach's beautiful white sand while high cliffs and large rocks rose as rough giants on either side. The shorter cliff-like rock to his left sported a path through the slippery jagged stone, smooth and gray.

Another path leading into the woods sufficed as an exit from the beach as well. Unaware of the solemn figure watching him, he tilted his head back and inhaled the sweet ocean filled night air, the pale moonlight running softly over his stretched features. Opening his eyes Jack sighed, still oblivious to the silent man, quietly slipping up behind him. He jumped at the sound of a voice behind him.

"Jackie boy. Haven't seen ye 'lone ina while."

Though Jack hated him something fiercely and wanted more than anything to get his hands on him, fear at being alone with him, inbred from years of habit, filled him. He tensed up as his father shuffled up beside him. He noticed the older man sported a stick-like cane.

"Ya make it soun' like a crime. Side's, tha last time me an' you were alone thin's didn' turn out too well."

Jack grit his teeth and cast a smoldering glare at his aged father. He faltered a little when he noticed how weak and pale Teague looked. Always a pillar of strength and power, Jack was taken aback by how sickly his father looked now. It still didn't change how cold he felt.

"Is there a reason ye ruined me nigh'? Or d'ye jus' happen ta be walkin' long tha same beach as me at midnight when,"

Jack turned halfway to his father and looked him up and down.

"When ye oughta be at home restin'?"

Jack furiously chastised himself for the note of softness and worry that quietly crept in on the last bit of his question. He grit his teeth and turned back to the restless water, barely hearing his father's reply.

"Hada feelin' that I needed ta take a walk. Simple 's that."

Jack snorted and turned on him, eyes blazing.

"Liar!"

Jack seethed with anger while Teague jerked to face his son, dark eyes equally fiery.

"I'm not stupid boy! I know this is not 'bout me takin' a damn walk but about you hatin' me instead! You wanna cuss me out? Huh? Go ahead! Yell at me! Tell me what bull shit job I did raising you!"

Jack lost his footing on the subject for a moment, faltering as only Teague could make him do, before springing up into his father's face. He snarled at him yelling at the top of his lungs.

"All right then! Here's how shitty of a job you did! I spend tha majority of my life sufferin' an' clawin' my way up ta 'ave a halfway decent life while ye sit on yer ass here! But gods forbid I shoul' ever come home ta ask fer 'elp because I know ye woul' turn yer 'ead an' disown me! Ye'd tell me how worthless I am an' 'ow the reason I couldn' make it was cuz I wasn't good enough! So I spen' countless years learnin' 'ow ta survive an' 'ow ta finally tell myself that 'm good enough ta make it! Tha' I can become someone an' finally make ye proud! But when I finally bring meself home I realize 'ow stupid that foolish 'ope was! Ye've never loved me an' ye never will! I'm not good enough fer ye an' I don' hate you for it, but I hate meself! 'm too stupid an' incompetent ta even do something good enough for my father, an' d'ye know 'ow painful that is?"

Jack backed up and jerked his hands through his tangled mess of black hair. His breathing was labored and he bent his head, shoulders hunched forward. Teague looked at his son, pain and guilty remorse shining in his eyes. He took a labored step forward and lightly placed his hand on his son's shoulder. Jack however jerked away at the touch and his voice teetering on the verge of losing it, sounded broken and hoarse.

"DON'T touch me!"

Jack stared accusingly at his father, raw nerves exposed. Teague growled and reached for him again this time pulling a struggling Jack into an embrace, using a strength that he never dreamed he had to contain his fighting son. Jack however stopped his thrashing around and melted into his father, forceful tears rushing down Jack's buried face and soaking Teague's shoulder. Teague buried his face in his son's hair and murmured repentantly.

"'m so sorry Jackie boy. I've got no excuse for wot I did. I only 'ope we can get through this. I want ta be yer father lad, I do. I always 'ave. Please give me a chance. I know I don' deserve ta 'ave yer forgiveness but please…"

Jack just clenched fistfuls of his father's shirt in his hands and pulled him closer. Teague sighed, a few lone tears running down his cheek. He whispered to his son with love.

"'s alright Jackie. 'm here now."

The sea continued to rage as father and son held each other in a broken embrace.


	13. Who's Coming?

Jack yawned and stretched out until his muscles ached before relaxing again. He opened his eyes and saw a weak, dim light groggily slugging it's way into the room. He shifted onto his right side and pinched the bridge of his nose praying that this was just a dream, and that he wasn't really in his father's cabin on board the Misty Lady. He shook his head and threw the covers aside. Standing he made his way over to the big window, drowning in the gray sky and tossing waters outside. He crossed his arms and tightly held them to his bare chest.

Shivering he turned around and looked for his shirt, finding nothing but one of his father's shirts, coat and a pair of his boots. Jack shivered and exhaled a silvery cloud while making his way over to the clothes lying on the edge of his borrowed bed. His feet burned with chill from the icy wood floors and as he finished putting on his clothes he reached for the scarlet red coat his father was famous for wearing. He rubbed the blood red material between his fingers, remembering all the years he had thought this coat was a symbol of power and respect. He pursed his lips, wary of why his father would actually set it out for him to wear. Regardless, it was cold and he didn't have his own coat.

He yawned and stretched again hearing voices softly drifting into the room. He listened, as it seemed there was a light argument going on. He heard his father's gruff voice along with another rough one.

"Well I'm not goin' ta town. 'ow 'bout you go. Yer not sick as a dog!"

"Cap'n, they need ta talk ta yerself. Not me."

"Hmph. Does it look like I care mate?"

Jack smirked. He didn't realize how much he sounded like his father.

"Well 'ow about ye send yer boy Teague!"

A pause and a little grumble.

"Well ye oughtta! Not like ye consider 'im 'nuthin' more than a erran' boy!"

"Thas' a lie! He's my son!"

"Well 's not wot ye treated 'im like!"

Jack quietly sucked in a sharp breath. There was silence. One wooden door was all that separated him from the argument. He reached up and drew a hand through his hair as he listened to a different door open and quiet murmurs ensue before the door opened and shut again. A brief moment of silence before the other man's voice piped up again.

"Well looks like ye got yer wish Cap'n. She's comin' 'ere instead."

Jack heard a gruff acknowledgement before his father dismissed the other man. Jack snorted. Go figure. He quietly took the last few steps to the door and paused with his hand on the knob. He strained his ears to listen and in the quiet he heard the soft music of his father's guitar. He slowly twisted the knob, not opening it yet. He recognized the song. It was one of his favorites. He pushed the door open and saw his father bent over his Spanish guitar, a wedding gift from Jack's mother. He soundlessly shut the door and walked forward a few steps. He was in plain sight of his father but the man seemed too engrossed in the guitar to notice. Jack knew differently however. He listened to the music for a few more seconds before he opened his mouth. The lyrics began pouring out of his mouth before Jack could stop them, his voice husky but well in tune.

His father held the strings, quieting the room. He set the guitar aside and stood. Jack took a step forward, listening to him.

"Ye remember tha song."

Jack nodded.

"Always me favorite, Da."

Teague looked out at the gray sky, suddenly saddened. Jack walked over to him, awkwardly crossing his arms. He quietly spoke.

"Ye wrote that fer mum, didn' ya?"

Teague looked at his son, donning his old coat and looking everything like his younger self.

"Aye lad."

"So da, who exac'ly's comin' here?"

Teague tilted his head, a pained expression crossing his face for a moment.

"Well I'd hoped ta wait an' tell ye later, afta yer episode wif yer aunt-"

Teague nodded at the shocked glance he got from his son.

"We met up afta ye'd run off. She was comin' back ta shore an' tol' me tha whole thin'. Anyways… well lad Anna shoul' be 'ere any minute now to discuss truce options wif us- er me."

Jack grit his jaw, the muscle showing. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to come back to the Lady with his father last night, but he was past the point of exhaustion. He sighed. It was only a matter of time before he ran into her anyways.

"Well why don' I join in tha conversation. If 'm invited tha' is."

He could have sworn he saw relief in his father's dull eyes, but he wasn't sure. He'd never have the chance to find out though, because the man that his father had been fussing with burst in with the news that Anna had arrived. Jack turned and fixed him with an unintentional glare but felt the anger fade a little into amusement at his reaction. Teague even had a smirk on his face at his first mate's reaction. He nodded to the man.

"Tell 'er we'll be out in a minute."

The man nodded but didn't move. Jack, exasperated, raised his eyebrows and hissed.

"Well? Wot ye lookin' at!"

They both chuckled as the man skittered out of the room. Teague slipped up behind his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ye don' have ta do this if ye don' want to. I'm gonna go ahead an' meet 'er. Ye can join in when ye like."

Jack nodded and watched his father exit the room. He frowned and couldn't stop the memory of the last time they saw each other from flooding his brain. She'd finally told him that she loved him too and he'd been on cloud nine. They were so happy…

He sighed. Shaky he spotted a bottle of rum, half full, by his father's chair. He threw all caution to the wind and picked up the bottle, downing it all in less than a minute. After he set the bottle back on the ground, or rather carelessly dropped it, he took a deep breath and quickly made his way out of the room and out on deck. Stopping the man who they'd scared out of the cabin earlier, Jack found out that they were conversing at the helm, something that didn't surprise him since they were docked.

He took a deep breath and made his way over to them, willing the rum to run through him and work it's magic. Silence fell heavily upon them as Jack approached them. He felt himself beginning to feel light-headed but he knew now was not the time. His father carefully greeted him while Anna stood there, long bronze hair waving in the wind and clear blue eyes sparkling.


	14. Escape Routes?

"Lad. We were jus' discussin' escape routes."

Jack gave a start, jolted out of his speechlessness.

"Escape routes!"

His voice came out rougher than he'd intended and as he turned to face his child-hood beauty, business and the family automatically became first priority.

"Wot we disscussin' escape routes for? I though' we're gonna work it out. Not bloody run from it. Tha family 'as lived 'ere for years! We can't just leave!"

Teague made a motion to put his hand on Jack's shoulder, a bit taken back by his livid defense of the family, but jerked back from the glare he received. Jack crossed his arms in fury as his father attempted to speak again. However, a sudden attack of coughs prevented him from doing so. A bit reluctantly Jack turned to look at him and noticed he was having a hard time breathing and his hand was covered in blood. He immediately thrust his shoulder under Teague's arm and helped the man stand fairly straight until two of his crewmembers could get him below decks. Jack stood with Anna watching them proceed away, tense electricity filling the air. He slightly turned toward her when she spoke, still watching the path his father and crewmen had taken.

"Well I suppose I can attempt to postpone any action until I can speak with him. I can try anyway."

Jack turned to her, now fighting his emotions as well as his priorities. Worry over his father, disgust with himself over that very worry, and anger for Anna overlooking his obvious position in the family hierarchy.

"Why can't ye speak wif me?"

Jack's gaze locked in with hers for a moment and they both stood, quiet and lost. Neither of them felt quite comfortable saying aloud the things they spoke with their eyes; loss, pain, hurt, betrayal, love… She was the first one to break the gaze, crossing her arms over her chest and lifting her head in a display of nonchalance. Jack smiled. She hadn't changed and he could still read her better than anyone he knew, her sudden display telling him that he'd touched a nerve. She was upset. He nodded and bit the inside of his lip as he heard her tight voice.

"Because I need to talk to the Sparrow in charge of the family."

Jack ground his teeth together, willing himself not to get angry with her. He opened his mouth to shoot off a fiery comment but stopped when a sudden though hit him. The Sparrow in charge was always the one with the privileges of being Keeper of the Code and when the Keeper died, the Code was given to his or her son or daughter. Teague was already on his deathbed and Jack could care less if he got angry with him for doing what he was about to do. He had scars he'd lived through from the worst of Teague's anger… and the man wasn't dying then.

"Well then ye can talk wif me. In case ye hadn't noticed, Da's dyin' an' I'm the one runnin' this right now. He doesn't 'ave tha energy ta keep everyone in check an' outta trouble. I'm now in charge."

Jack froze and kept the pleased smirk plastered on his face, praying she wouldn't read through to the anger and worry below.

"You lie."

"'ave I ever lied to you love?"

"Yes. Once."

Jack stiffened and the façade crumbled away. He shook his head.

"I don' expect ye ta forgive me Anna, but I do wish ye'd know that I missed ya all this time. I thought abou' ya everyday love. Sometimes ye were the only thing that kept me goin'."

He watched her, shedding the layers he'd put on over the years to hide himself from others. They'd be useless anyways. She knew the true him.

"You could have come back Jack."

Jack shook his head.

"No I couldn't 'ave. An truth be tol' love, I didn' think ye'd ever want ta see me again. Not afta I jus' up an' left wifout tellin' ya."

She looked at him for a few moments, her blue eyes no longer harsh and angry.

"I didn't think you wanted me anymore Jack."

He snorted and shook his head, looking out to the gray sea and jumping slightly at the cool feeling of lips on his cheek. He turned around and watched her lean back frowning slightly.

"I waited for you, perhaps foolishly. I knew somewhere inside that you would never come back to me Jack. How many?"

Jack shot her a confused look through the haze of stinging truth.

"'ow many wot?"

She gave a bittersweet smile and looked to the ground.

"Women would be too big of a number. How many children Jack?"

Jack froze and his breath stopped. She had seriously injured him with the thorn sharp bluntness that she spoke with, and he took a step backward. He gathered his thoughts and narrowed his eyes. His sex life was none of her business.

"So Anna wot was it that ye wanted ta discuss wif' tha Sparrow in charge?"

He tried to ignore the hurt look on his friend's face, as she turned halfway away from him.

"My father has called in reinforcements to drive out the unlawful families and citizens. Using his _influence,_ he has called in different types of soldiers and lawyers and judges… In other words, with the Sparrows' reputation you either set about hiding yourselves or you get out of here by tonight. That's when they first start filtering in. I thought that for _your_ sake, we would warn you and you would have the chance to escape."

Jack ground his teeth and considered tugging some of his hair out. He quickly reconsidered on the grounds of how it would hurt and how it took so long for it to grow in the first place. He shoved his hands down in the pockets on the coat his father wore and he hunched his shoulders.

"So there's no getting' away wif stayin' 'ere…"

She shook her head, still angered.

"As of the next few days, this place will become as strict as Port Royal. No more Tortuga-like lawmen."

Jack couldn't help the smirk across his face. Tortuga had a reputation for not being very strict as far as the law went but no one _really_ knew what Tortuga was like unless they'd been there.

"I'll focus on gettin' ever'one movin' then."

He pushed past her and stopped, something nagging at him. He took a deep breath and spoke lowly.

"Anthony."

He ignored the puzzled look she was no doubt giving him and continued on. He kept his mind on the encounter with Anna even as he explained to the Misty Lady's crew what was to be done. He wasted no time leaving the ship and tracking down Danielle, apologizing quickly and then telling her what was happening. She nodded and ran off to round up the rest of the family as Jack headed back to the Pearl. He looked up at the sky and noticed through the clouds that the barely visible sun was just reaching the middle of the sky. They had half a day and hopefully that would be enough. He wasn't so sure though.


	15. Fleeting life

"Say, why are you so busy lately Uncle Jack?"

Jack paused, the rum stinging his mouth from being held there too long. He forced himself to swallow and looked over to Liam, sitting on the deck beside him. Both of their backs were pinned to the railing, heads lolling lazily. Jack was watching the sun setting over the water and talking with Liam, feeling guilty for not spending much time with him lately. He was glad that they had already reached the rendezvous point, and now all he had to do was sit and wait for the last four ships to sail in and weigh anchor. He had explained to the crew, that the Black Pearl would lead the 'Sparrow fleet' into Tortuga where they would then split off and go wherever they liked.

"Uncle Jack?"

Jack jerked his head forward and smiled at Liam.

"Sorry lad. I didn' mean ta ignore ye so much lately. I been handlin' family business."

The boy nodded quietly and looked down at his hands before motioning to Alex.

"Why did we bring him on board?"

Jack frowned and looked from Liam to Alex and back to Liam.

"Why? D'ye not like 'im?"

Liam looked up, eyes shining and soft hair sticking out everywhere.

"No I like 'im alright. I just wondered why he was here. He hadn't said anything about it and he kept dodging the subject when I'd bring it up."

Jack nodded absently and twisted his jaw to the side, thinking on how to approach the subject.

"Lad ye 'ave a good father. 'e cares about ye very much."

He watched the boy nod with a small smile.

"Alex on tha other 'and… He's not so lucky. D'ye remember when I tol ye 'bout 'ow I got me scar on my eyebrow? Well 'is father's tha same way. I didn't want 'im stayin' in that life 'ny longer."

Jack looked out at Alex, playing around and learning different ways to tie knots from one of the older sailors. He continued watching, a smile on his face that faltered with emotion when Liam spoke again.

"You're a good man Uncle Jack."

He turned and looked at Liam for a moment before pulling him into a hug. He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his shoulder. Liam was the closest thing he ever had to a son and he often spoiled the young Turner as if there was no tomorrow. He sighed and watched the tip of the sun dip below the water, a faint orange glow still illuminating a slight little sliver between the inky sky and dark waves. They stayed like that for a few moments before Will came up and interrupted them. Jack parted, stood and smiled down at Liam before looking at William expectantly. The man smiled and motioned for Liam to run along. Jack winked at him and nodded watching him scamper off.

"Wot is it whelp?"

Will shook his head, a grin playing at his lips. Jack snickered and threw an arm over his shoulder, walking with him slowly down the deck and grinning. His old attitude was coming back and he was thankful to Will for that… at least for a while.

"Jack I was wondering… What are we gonna do when we get to Tortuga?"

He opened his mouth to speak but saw Elizabeth greeting a grinning Liam. He froze and focused closer, trying to verify what he was truly seeing. He chuckled and turned back to Will.

"Either she's been gorgin' 'erself on food lately or I've been givin' you two a little too much free time mate!"

Jack didn't think his friend could turn any redder. He slapped Will on the shoulder laughing and chuckling.

"Ye got anotha' little 'un on tha way! Haha!"

Will just pushed Jack back playfully and punched him in the shoulder. He started laughing as the both of them began playing around and hitting at each other like two little schoolboys. Jack ignored the looks from the crew as he dodged lightly thrown punches, his mood greatly improved and lifted. He let out a surprised yelp as Will tackled him, and pinned him to the ground with a dull blade. He grinned. From a distance anyone would think that the older Turner was trying to kill him, but Jack knew it would take several tries with a lot of force behind it to even scratch him. He snorted, feigning insult and pushed Will off of his chest. He got to his feet and brushed himself off, fighting the smirk.

"Hones'ly whelp. Degradin' yer cap'n like that. Yer lucky I let ye win."

Will burst out laughing and Jack couldn't hold back the chuckle. He shook his head and stretched out, wincing as he heard his name called. Shooting the Turner one last sly glance, Jack headed off toward the sound, eventually running into Gibbs. He shot the older man a golden, silver infused grin and crossed his arms behind his back. He rocked back and forth on his feet as Gibbs spoke.

"Cap'n, tha las' two ships 'ave joined an' we're ready ta go 'cept-"

Jack tilted his head and stopped rocking.

"Except wot Gibbs?"

"Tha Misty Lady's crew tol' me ta let ye know… yer father's dyin'."

Jack snorted and smiled. He hadn't told his crew about why they were there so he wasn't surprised when Gibbs told him this. After all, he knew his father was dying.

"I know Gibbs. Nuthin' new. Know when we leavin?"

Jack tried to ignore the strange, disbelieving stare he got from Gibbs.

"But cap'n I mean 'e's really dyin'."

Jack's smile fell. Surely his friend couldn't be telling him that Teague was leaving this world at the very moment.

"Wot?"

"'e's really dyin' Jack. 'e's goin' now. As we speak. Tha' Lady's crew tol' me ta tell ya. They be docked off yer aunt's starboard side. She's already there."

Jack froze and tensed up, every muscle in his body locked and every drop of blood ice. His breath never faltered but his mind went blank and his eyes fell from Gibbs' face to the deck. If his father really was dying now then he needed to go to him as soon as possible. But he couldn't move his feet. He finally forced his voice to work and his lips to move, though he was still rooted in place.

"Tell William ta go ahead an' go back ta tha' Dutchman. 'e's gonna 'ave company soon. I'm gonna go ahead an' see if I can get to 'im 'fore 'e's gone."

Jack didn't wait for Gibbs to say anything. As soon as he finished he was headed toward the starboard side of the ship and waited for his crew to finish preparing a boat for him. He could see his aunt's ship anchored off in the distance, another ship farther off. He grimaced. They'd be lucky to reach his father in time.

* * *

Jack rolled his shoulders and accepted the hand offered to him. Working together, the man who offered Jack the hand and Jack himself were able to hoist himself up onto the deck. As soon as his feet hit the ground he was off to the captain's quarters. A few men tried to stop him, unaware of who he was, but he would have none of it and he simply forced them aside. His heart was stopped and his lungs were starving for oxygen but he didn't pause when he opened the door. Immediately Danielle met Jack, her dark eyes rimmed with tears, and embraced him. For once he didn't stiffen up or shy away. He returned the hug, feeling more protective over her rather than miserable as well. He had to stay strong as much as he hated the thought. He had to get the family safely away. Pulling apart she laid a hand on Jack's cheek and forced a bittersweet smile.

"It's time. You'd best go in there and say goodbye Jackie. I'll give you two some time."

She kissed his forehead, something he would have snidely remarked about were the situation less dire, and walked around him to stand near the door. Making his way around the desk he shakily raised his hand to the door. He pushed it open using the last bit of courage he had and soon wished he hadn't. He quietly slipped into the captain's bedroom, the window letting in feeble starlight and the air hot and stuffy. His eyes adjusted to the washed out candle light and rested on the shrunken figure of his father. He walked over to the bedside and pulled up a chair. As much as he hated the man, he remembered all the times he was sick or hurt and his father had sat by him through the night. The least he could do was return the favor. He listened to the raspy breathing of Teague and watched the barely perceptible rise and fall of his chest. He didn't know how long it was before he fell prey to sleep but before long he was lightly nodding off and dreaming…

_Teague rolled up the map he was holding as his son appeared in the doorway to his study. Jack just stood there watching him. Finally he shoved the rolled up paper into a drawer, sinking into his chair while his son continued to stare at him with a frown. Teague shook his head and threw out his arms._

"_Wot do ye want lad! Why d'ye keep starin' at me like that? Go play wif Thomas an' Anna or som'fin."_

_Teague watched his son shake his head and take a tiny step forward. Jack's voice was quiet as he spoke._

"_Da, why do ye hate me so much?"_

_Teague's eyes narrowed and Jack slightly flinched._

"_I know I'm not a very good son but I try."_

_Jack's voice broke off as he looked down to his hands. Teague just shook his head._

"_Lad, I don't hate ye. I jus' don' think yer a good pirate. Ye coul' be better an' truth be tol', yer an' embarrassment ta me… Lad? Lad…"_

"Lad?"

Jack's head jerked back and he sharply gasped. His father quietly spoke again and this time Jack shot to his side. For once in his life, Jack shoved all pride aside and felt the tears gather at the sides of his eyes. He met his father's glazed over gaze and he slipped his hand into the older pirate's cold one. He felt a cold panic spread from his chest and through his limbs as he realized Teague's breathing was getting shallower. He leaned down closer to his father's lips so he could hear what the man was attempting to say.

"Lad… I'm sorry. I love ye."

Jack saw teardrops fall onto his father's shirt collar and he forced down the pain. He smiled at the pirate captain and tried to ignore the rattle he heard every time the man took a breath.

"Don' apologize Da. I shoul' be apologizin. I didn' mean ta be 'n embarrassment to ya."

The dream came flooding into Jack's mind. Memories had poison for the soul, something Jack had recently learned.

"I tried but ye deserved better Da."

He watched the man force his eyes open to slits. The rich dark color had been replaced by a slight milky color.

"Shut up Jackie boy."

Jack couldn't help the chuckle. It faded as soon as it came however. He felt Teague's hand growing limp and his breathing dangerously slow, and he knew there would be quiet in a few moments. Teague continued, breathlessly.

"Ye never were an' embarrassment. I shouldn'ta said that cuz truth be tol'… I always loved ye. I shouldnta drove ye away Jackie. I'm sorry it took me this long… ta realize it."

Jack's breath fled him as his father let go of his life. He buried his face in Teague's chest and cried until dawn arrived. He felt completely exhausted by the time Danielle came in but he forced himself up and over to her. It would be a long day and neither of them was ready to face it.


	16. Epilogue

"Is there anything else I can do for you Jackie?"

Jack looked at his aunt and forced a gold smile. For weeks he'd been forcing the same smile with an empty soul. His eyes were the only thing that could possibly give him away, having lost their famous sparkle.

"No aunt Danielle. Jus' get tha chest to 'er."

He deeply inhaled the salty Caribbean air, hardly tasting it. A slight breeze picked up every dreadlock on his head and teased the skin of every crewmember on deck. Jack tried to force the overwhelming depression away but even the sight of his beloved Pearl rejoicing in such a lovely Caribbean day couldn't manage it. He looked away from her searching eyes and out to the sea. Every Sparrow had parted and gone their way by now, leaving Jack and Danielle as the last two. He'd done his father proud keeping them safe and out of harm's way but now he was ready to be rid of them.

"Do me tha' small favor. Thas' all I ask. We need ta get goin'."

Danielle gave him a worried glance.

"Jack I just wish you'd wait. You yourself know how important instinct is to a pirate. Something is telling me you shouldn't go."

Jack just snorted and shook his head, casting a disheartened glance at his aunt and the chest she was holding.

"I need ta Aunt Danielle. I gotta do somethin' ta get rid o' this mood. It's draggin' me down."

She heaved a sigh and nodded before turning halfway.

"Just be careful. I have a feeling you'll be smart enough not to get yourself cornered in fatal situations."

Jack smirked at her comment and shook his head while she made her way down the deck. Once again, neither of them knew how wrong they could be…


End file.
